


Lightning Strikes in Her Eyes

by cynical_mystic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_mystic/pseuds/cynical_mystic
Summary: Three years after the end of the Hundred Year War, Katara is questioning her relationship with the Avatar. On the other side of the world, Fire Lord Zuko is struggling with an uprising in the Fire Nation. What happens when the two collide, haunted by the day Zuko saved her life? This is my take on Zutara, and covers some things that were left unsaid in the show. Loosely based on the comics in some places.*Complete*All characters are the property of Nickelodeon. Any OCs are generic servants/secondary characters who needed names.





	1. Chapter 1

_Capital City, Fire Nation, End of Summer 100 A.D._

 

Katara couldn’t focus on getting ready for Zuko’s coronation. Her mind was filled with flashes of lightning, Zuko’s voice screaming “No,” her fear as she tried to heal him. The bittersweet triumph they both felt as they watched Azula scream, unable to get out of the chains Katara had bound her in.

As soon as they’d gotten back to the palace after having some soldiers take Azula to prison, the royal family’s physician had taken over Zuko’s care. She hadn’t seen him since and couldn’t shake her concern. She knew he wasn’t dead, but couldn’t help but wonder how well he was doing. It isn’t every day a man gets burned from the inside out with lightning and lives to tell the tale. Let alone just get up and walk away, or limp, in Zuko’s case.

After putting on her favorite outfit, Katara decided to go check on Zuko. She didn’t bother asking a servant; she figured his room would be pretty obvious.

As she wandered the halls of the Fire Nation royal palace, she wondered if Zuko would be in his father’s room. It had only been a week since Aang defeated Ozai, but surely his room would be full of all his stuff? He’d intended to come back, after all.

This line of thought caused her to imagine having to clean and go through her own father’s things when he died. Just because Ozai wasn’t dead didn’t mean his stuff wouldn’t need to be gone through. Katara didn’t enjoy the thought of having to go through Hakoda’s things, and she loved her father. After what Zuko’s father had put him through, she wouldn’t be surprised if Zuko had all of his father’s things removed by servants, or even just close his room permanently and keep his own room.

Katara passed by an open room, glanced in, and stopped.

Zuko and Mai were hugging.

Something stirred in Katara’s stomach. It reminded her vaguely of her fervent attempt to heal him after he took the lightning for her. The feeling burned uncomfortably as she watched them. After a moment, Zuko looked up and met her eyes. Her heart stopped and she felt like she was intruding on a deeply personal moment.

The young, soon-to-be Fire Lord pulled away from Mai but kept an arm around her as he gestured Katara into the room.

“Hey Katara,” he said.

“Hey,” she replied. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I haven’t seen you since you got hurt.”

“I’m a little sore, but I’m healing well thanks to you,” Zuko said.

Mai stepped forward.

“We’ve met before,” she said. “I’m Mai. Zuko’s girlfriend.”

Katara bowed, feeling a little uneasy. She couldn’t decide whether Mai was staking her claim on Zuko because it was true or as a subtle way to tell Katara to back off.

“It’s good to meet you in an official capacity," Katara said.

Zuko looked like he wanted to say something, but then Mai was back in his arms and the moment was gone.

Katara bid them goodbye and left. She couldn’t shake the feeling she was leaving something behind.

* * *

As Zuko watched Katara leave, he couldn’t help but feel like he should follow her. They hadn’t talked about what happened with Azula.

It was probably for the best, as Zuko wouldn’t know what to say if he tried.

Mai left and Zuko brooded over his feelings while he finished getting ready for his coronation. On the one hand, he was happy to be back with Mai and have her forgiveness. He really cared about her and wanted to make her happy.

On the other, he couldn’t shake the feelings that had roared to life within him when he saw Azula aim her lightning at Katara.

Zuko finished getting ready and made his way to the doors that led to the plaza where all Fire Lords were crowned. He found Aang sitting next to the door and felt a pang of guilt at his confused feelings about Katara. He knew how the young monk felt about her. Everyone did.

“I can’t believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down,” Zuko said. “And now--”

“And now we’re friends,” Aang said with a small smile.

“Yeah. We are friends.”

“I can’t believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world’s so different now.”

“And it’s gonna be even more different. When we build it, together,” Zuko said, pulling Aang into a hug.

The two boys went out to the plaza together, as friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Northern Air Temple, Spring 103 AG_

 

Katara rolled up her brother’s letter contemplatively. He and Suki were doing well. He was planning on proposing within the next few months. He was enjoying being a Southern Water Tribe prince and helping Hakoda rebuild their tribe. There was some discontent between the Northerners and the Southern traditionalists, but he was sure they could figure out compromises everyone would be happy with.

In other words, they didn’t need her.

Katara hadn’t really been needed for a while. Once Aang had discovered the Avatar Aang Fan Club and decided to turn them into the Air Acolytes in an attempt to preserve his culture, he hadn’t really needed her. Her father and brother didn’t need her. Toph had started a metalbending school and Zuko hadn’t contacted her since his coronation; they didn’t need her.

She spent all her time behind the scenes making sure Aang’s life ran smoothly and he didn’t have to worry about things like meals and temple cleaning schedules. Quite frankly, she was getting sick of it.

Thinking about how she was more of a Northern Air Temple housekeeper than a girlfriend reminded her they were expecting both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation delegations the next day to discuss the state of the former colonies. After almost three years, no one could decide what to do with them, and Aang’s obsession with the Air Acolytes wasn’t making him an effective mediator.

With a sigh, Katara stood up from her desk and went to organize the acolytes to prepare for the delegations.

 

The next day, Katara found herself sitting at a conference table with Earth King Kuei, Fire Lord Zuko, and Aang.

For some reason, Katara had expected Zuko to send a representative. Because of this she’d been caught off guard when he’d stepped off the air ship.

He was almost exactly as she remembered him. He’d become more muscular and his face was a bit more angular, but aside from that he was the same old Zuko. Seeing him had stirred something within her she’d buried after his coronation, and now, with him sitting right next to her, she fought to bury it again.

“I’m with Aang,” she thought furiously. “He’s with Mai. These feelings mean nothing.”

This inner monologue had caused Katara to be uncharacteristically quiet during the meeting, and when Aang gave her a questioning glance she shrugged in response and tried to focus on what was being said.

“This indecision has gone on long enough,” Earth King Kuei was saying. “The former colonies haven’t had a formal leadership in three years. We can’t split them up because Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens have intermarried. And despite what you say, Avatar Aang, dissolving all borders and living with no borders is unfeasible!”

The Earth King’s words were met with silence as everyone tried to think of something to say.

Katara was thinking about how frustrated she was with Aang’s priorities. He’d neglected the former colonies for three years because he was so focused on building up the Air Acolytes and restoring the temples. Yes, preserving the Air Nomad culture was important, but so was this situation. These people were living in disorder unnecessarily because the Avatar was being selfish.

Suddenly, a worrying thought struck Katara: What if they got married, had several kids, and then only one of them turned out to be an airbender? Would Aang play favorites with his own children?

Before Katara could fully follow this line of thought, Zuko spoke.

“Katara, you’ve been deep in thought for a while now. Do you have any suggestions?”

Not wanting to admit she definitely hadn’t been thinking about how to solve the problem, her panicked mind searched for something to say.

“What if both of you give up your claim to the land and let them become their own country?”

The three men stared at her.

“Katara, you’re a genius!” Aang exclaimed.

“Yes,” Zuko mused, giving her an approving look.

“I can’t believe none of us thought of this earlier!” King Kuei said.

Katara’s face flushed under the attention. She too wonder why no one had thought of this before.

 

Later, after the official documents had been drawn up and signed, Aang and Katara were in the temple library. Katara was trying to decide the most gentle way to break up with the Avatar, and Aang was trying to get her to cuddle on the couch with him.

“Aang, we need to talk,” she said finally.

He sat up on the couch as she sat on the low table in front of it.

“What’s up?” he asked.

Katara took a deep breath to steady herself.

“I think we should break up,” she said.

Aang stared at her.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Finally, he managed to choke out: “Why?”

“We’re not compatible anymore,” Katara tried to explain. “We have different goals and different ways we want to go about reaching those goals. Which is okay for friends, but not for a couple.”

Aang shook his head.

“Everything is so great! The Air Acolytes are growing in number, we just figured out what to do with the colonies. How do we have different goals?”

“Aang,” Katara said patiently, “I want to help people. It’s your job to save the whole world. Those are completely different objectives.”

“They don’t have to be!”

“They do when you’re so focused on the acolytes you neglect the rest of the world for three years!” Katara exclaimed. “There’s no reason today’s decision should have taken that much time!”

“How is that my fault?” Aang demanded. “You’ve been in all these meetings too! Why didn’t you come up with this solution before?”

“It’s not my job!” Katara exploded. “It’s not my job to save the whole world and solve everyone’s problems! It’s not my job to make sure the temple is clean and the acolytes are fed! For the last year I’ve been a glorified housekeeper and now you want me to do your peacekeeping duties too?”

Aang stared at her, stunned.

“I can’t do this anymore, Aang,” Katara said, breathing heavily. “I won’t.”

Before Aang could respond, Katara turned and left to pack her things.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Zuko decided to explore the temple. He couldn’t sleep; he was way too busy wondering why Katara made him feel so weird.

When he’d gotten off the airship, he hadn’t been surprised she was the one to receive him, but he was surprised at the feeling that awoke deep in his belly. She’d grown into a beautiful young woman and it almost took his breath away.

A slamming door broke Zuko out of his thoughts and he went to find the source of the noise. He found the door in question and realized it was Katara’s because the symbol of the water tribe was beautifully carved into it.

He knocked tentatively.

“I’m not changing my mind, Aang,” Katara’s voice called through the wooden door.

Slightly amused, Zuko replied, “I’m not Aang.”

After what felt like ages of silence, Zuko was about to give up when Katara opened the door.

“What do you want?” she asked, not unkindly. “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” Zuko said. “I was just coming to investigate a slamming door. Is everything okay?”

Katara shook her head, not meeting his eye.

“Can I come in?” he asked gently.

Katara shrugged and stepped back to let him into the room.

As he walked in, he observed the room was half packed. A large trunk was sitting open on the floor with clothes neatly folded into it. The closet was open and half empty. All the wall hangings were laying on the floor next to the trunk.

“Are you going somewhere?” he asked as he took a seat in the only empty chair in the room.

Katara shrugged again as she continued packing.

“Katara, what’s wrong?”

She stopped what she was doing and looked him dead in the eyes.

“I broke up with Aang.”

Zuko was immediately filled with completely contradictory emotions. He was upset by this news; Aang and Katara had seemed like a strong couple. Both of them were his friends and he wanted them to be happy. However, a small part of him wanted to jump up and shout for joy. This second part confused him.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said as she resumed her packing. “What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” Katara admitted. “I could go home, but I don’t really want to.”

“Why not?”

“They don’t really need me there,” she said. Zuko suspected her sadness ran deeper than her voice. “My dad and Sokka are taking care of things really well. They don’t need me showing up out of the blue and trying to fit myself into their life.”

Before he could stop himself, Zuko said, “You could come stay in the Fire Nation with me.”

Katara paused. Zuko studied her expression and body language but couldn’t figure out what she was thinking.

“What would I do in the Fire Nation?” she asked.

“Whatever you wanted,” Zuko said.

“Won’t Mai be upset?”

At the mention of Mai’s name, Zuko’s heart gave a pang.

“She broke up with me two months ago,” Zuko said softly. “I put the Fire Nation ahead of her too much.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Katara said softly.

The two existed in Katara’s room in a companionable silence while Katara continued packing.

Just as Zuko was about to excuse himself to go to bed, Katara said, “I think I’d enjoy coming to the Fire Nation with you.”

Zuko went to bed that night with a light heart.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, one of Zuko’s servants came to Katara’s room for her things. She let them take her large trunk and bundle of wall hangings but kept her satchel and water pouches with her.

She took one last look around her now-empty room and allowed herself a moment to grieve. She remembered the time she got a cold and Aang brought her soup and sang her Air Nomad and Water Tribe songs. She remembered him trying to teach her how to play his instrument and her inability to get a nice sound out of it. She remembered waterbending sparring that ended in gut-bursting laughter.

Katara let herself be sad, and then she let it go.

She turned and left the empty room without a second glance.

 

As Katara approached the landing pad where Zuko’s airship was docked, she heard Aang’s voice call out behind her.

“Katara!”

She stopped, turned around, and let him approach.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“I don’t want to go home, so I’m going with Zuko to the Fire Nation.”

“Why?” Aang asked. “Can’t we work this out?”

“I don’t think so, Aang,” Katara said.

“Please,” Aang begged. He tried to take her hands in his, but she wouldn’t let him. “Why can’t we work this out? I want you to be with me. I want to be with you. I want this to work.”

“Aang, we’ve been together for three years,” Katara said, exasperated. “Why are you just now trying to fix things?”

“I didn’t know anything was wrong!”

Katara didn’t respond. She let his comment hang in the air between them for several heartbeats.

“I hope you figure things out, Aang,” Katara said finally. “I’ll see you around.”

She turned to go, but Aang grabbed her wrist.

“Wait for me?” he said.

Katara shook her head.

“I don’t think so.”

She didn’t turn away fast enough to miss his tears.

 

She boarded the airship and found Zuko waiting for her.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

Surprised, Katara took a moment to answer. Aang would have just tried to make her laugh without even asking if that’s what she needed. Frustrated, she did her best to push these thoughts away. It wasn’t fair to go around comparing Zuko to Aang.

“Do you have any cakes?” she asked. “Something chocolate would be perfect right about now.”

 

* * *

 

Zuko led Katara to the bridge, where he had some servants set up a table. She sat on the cushion they brought for her and Zuko instructed his servants to bring her whatever she wanted. While Katara ordered her cakes, Zuko stepped over to the captain to give him orders. As he went to join Katara he caught a glimpse of Aang out the window.

The young Avatar was sitting cross-legged on the ground with his head in his hands. Even from this distance, Zuko could see his shoulders shaking with sobs.

Sadness washed over Zuko. When he’d invited Katara to come to the Fire Nation, he hadn’t thought about Aang. Aang loved Katara like crazy and had for three years. Everyone had expected them to end up together.

“I’m going to talk to Avatar Aang, Captain,” Zuko said. “Don’t leave without me.”

The other man nodded and returned to his pre-flight diagnostics.

Zuko disembarked and walked over to Aang. As he sat down next to him, Zuko reflected that he hadn’t been a very good friend to anyone over the past three years. He’d allowed his duties as Fire Lord to get in the way of every aspect of his social life. Hopefully it wasn’t too late to fix things.

Zuko sat in silence with Aang until the other boy spoke.

“What do you want?” Aang demanded, furiously wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“I want to know if there’s anything I can do,” Zuko said.

“You’re already doing something,” Aang said bitterly. “You’re taking Katara away.”

“I just offered her a place to go. What did you want me to do, leave her here to walk across the Earth Kingdom?”

“Appa and I could have taken her anywhere she wanted!” Aang retorted.

“Yes, but the whole time you would have been begging her to change her mind, or performing stupid grand gestures to try to prove yourself.”

Aang was stunned into silence.

“Katara is a person, Aang,” Zuko said. “Not some prize to be won. All I’m doing is giving her a place to refresh and decide what she wants to do now.”

“What if she decides she wants to get married and it isn’t to me?”

Zuko raised his eyebrows.

“Do you really want to marry someone who doesn’t want to marry you?”

Aang didn’t respond for a long time.

Finally, he shook his head.

“There’s more to life than marriage, Aang,” Zuko said, standing up. “Let me know if there’s any way I can help. With anything.”

Aang nodded, and Zuko felt the younger boy’s eyes on him as he boarded the airship.

“Everything okay?” Katara asked as he sat across from her.

“Not right now, but hopefully it will be eventually,” Zuko replied.

“Are we ready to leave, Fire Lord Zuko?” the captain asked.

“Yes, Captain,” Zuko said. “Let’s go home.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Capital City, Fire Nation, Winter 103 AG_

 

Over the next few months, Katara found herself doing not much of anything. Zuko had given her free run of the royal palace and city proper, and she’d spent most of her time practicing her waterbending and writing her friends and family. As she ran through her sets in the palace garden about six months after she’d left the Northern Air Temple, she reflected on everything that had changed.

Sokka had sent word that his and Suki’s engagement party would take place the following week. He’d been surprised at first that she’d chosen to go to the Fire Nation, but understood after she explained she just needed a break. In some of Sokka’s letters her father sent her words of encouragement and love. She had the engagement present wrapped and ready to go.

Toph had sent one letter that year. In it, she described her metalbending students and how well they were progressing. Three of the five had developed the ability to bend the metal in the first place and the other two were well on their way. She’d even gotten some interest from adult earthbenders, but was still debating on whether to include them. Katara had advised her against it; adults were harder to teach and slower to learn.

What she knew about Aang’s activities she’d heard through the news Zuko received. He’d been traveling the former colonies, taking a census of all the people and all the towns and solidifying borders. He’d also been quelling bandits and dictators who’d taken over during the three years he’d been absent. According to Zuko’s reports, he was also struggling with a name for the new country. Katara was annoyed that this was important enough to have been included, but quickly realized it wasn’t her problem anymore. Aang had to deal with the former colonies his way.

She and Zuko had been spending a fair amount of time together. They ate their meals together and occasionally Katara would sit in on meetings and work on her own thing in his office while he worked. For the most part, though, they gave each other space. Katara was still dealing with her weird feelings for him and she assumed Zuko wanted to give her time to figure herself out. She’d noticed he was an unmessy eater, like Aang, but the few times she’d glanced into his bedroom it was a mess. She had also noted a tendency to lose his temper. However, she’d also noticed he never lost his temper with his servants, only ever his advisers or generals.

Katara finished her sets and returned the water to the pond. She made her way to the tree next to the pond and sat cross-legged underneath it. Before she could decide what to do next, she heard the door to the palace open.

She looked up and saw Zuko. He seemed upset about something, and was about to make his way to where she was sitting when he looked up and saw her. He stopped in his tracks and seemed indecisive.

“If you want to sit, you can,” Katara said. “I won’t bite.”

Zuko huffed in what Katara interpreted as laughter and took a seat next to her. She looked into the water, watching the reflections of the clouds as she sat with her friend. She wanted to know what he was upset about, but didn’t want to force him to tell her.

After a while, Zuko still hadn’t spoken, and Katara decided to bend a small amount of water out of the pond and play with it. She made it dance like a snake in front of her; she froze it into the shape of a turtleduck and made it float around the pond. She was bending it into a bracelet around her wrist when she caught Zuko looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She returned the water to the pond and decided to use it to tell a story.

As she worked, she heard Zuko inhale sharply.

“That’s… that’s me,” Zuko said. “That’s the day we met.”

Katara nodded. She’d recreated her small village in a layer of ice on the pond, complete with a tiny Zuko, Fire Nation ship, and Sokka and herself. She began to rework the ice.

“That’s the day we fought at the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole,” Zuko said.

Katara nodded. She’d made a tiny archway, pond complete with moon and ocean spirit fish, and Aang’s body as Katara and Zuko fought over it. After running the two benders through her memory of their duel, she changed the ice again.

“I can’t believe it,” Zuko breathed.

She’d created a tiny, abandoned Earth Kingdom town. Iroh was laying on the ground, injured. Zuko was bending fire at them. Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka were standing in the midst of his attack.

“This is amazing,” Zuko said as she let the ice go. “You’re an amazing bender.”

“Thanks,” Katara said, blushing slightly.

“Can I show you something?”

Katara nodded, curious.

Zuko sat up on his knees, took a deep breath, and began to bend.

He created a ring of fire around them. Katara was a bit alarmed, at first; she still hadn’t quite gotten over her fear of fire. Zuko gave her a moment to relax, and finally her breathing returned to normal.

As Katara watched, Zuko was creating shapes in the ring of fire.

He made his own version of the day they’d met; she saw a young, confused boy who just wanted to go home. She saw their fight at the Spirit Oasis; he’d really thought he was doing the right thing. He created the scene at the abandoned village and she could almost feel his pain. He’d abandoned his uncle, and then when they’d finally been reunited he thought Azula had taken him away.

Slowly, Zuko let the fire go. The chill returned the the air, and Katara noticed how warm she’d been. She shivered.

“I thought Water Tribe citizens weren’t bothered by cold,” Zuko teased.

Katara smiled. She was still a little overwhelmed by what they’d shared.

The two friends sat together in silence once again, enjoying each others’ company. After a while, Zuko spoke again.

“Apparently there’s a resistance movement growing in the Fire Nation.”

“What kind of resistance movement?” Katara asked.

“They want to put my father back on the throne,” he explained. “They think my ceding the former colonies their territory was a sign of weakness. They want to make the Fire Nation great again.”

“What on earth does that mean?” Katara demanded. “Do they not understand what the Fire Nation put the rest of the world through?”

“They don’t care about that,” Zuko said, looking away. “They think we’re weak, when in actuality we’re the strongest we’ve ever been. Our trade with the other nations has been flourishing. We have tourism for the first time in a hundred years. This group is just a bunch of nationalists who think all the other nations are inferior.”

“That’s just wrong,” Katara said, hugging her knees to her chest. “I can’t believe there are people who think that way.”

“I can,” Zuko said sadly.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No,” Zuko said. “Thank you for listening. When are you leaving for the engagement party?”

“Tomorrow,” Katara said. “I want to help Suki with the preparations.”

“Alright,” Zuko said. “You can take my airship.”

“Thank you, Zuko,” Katara said. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“You’re very welcome,” Zuko said. “It’s been nice having you around. And it was nice bending with you.”

The pictures in the fire appeared in Katara’s mind again.

“Why didn’t you contact me for three years?” Katara asked.

Zuko looked at her and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Why didn’t you contact me?” he countered.

Katara wasn’t prepared for this. She’d thought of Zuko often over the years, but she’d never been able to bring herself to write to him first.

“And it isn’t like we had zero contact for three years,” Zuko pointed out. “You saved my life.”

Katara remembered the promise Zuko had made Aang make. Zuko had wanted Aang to end his life if he started to become like his father. When Zuko had been on the verge of going to war with the Earth Kingdom over the colonies, Aang had gone into the Avatar state to stop him and fulfill his promise. Katara had stopped him, and Zuko had freed Aang from the burden of such a promise.

“I suppose I did,” Katara said. It was her turn to look away.

“Why’d you do it?” he asked.

“Why did you save me from Azula’s lightning?” she countered.

Zuko paused.

“We don’t have to talk about this,” she said after a long moment of silence.

“I want to,” Zuko said. “You’re leaving tomorrow and I don’t want to leave this in the middle.”

“Okay,” Katara said. “That’s fair.”

“So… why did you save my life?” Zuko asked.

“I was terrified of living in a world without you in it,” Katara said slowly. There was more to it, but she couldn’t find the words.

“Funny,” Zuko said quietly. “That’s the reason why I saved you from Azula.”

She looked at him. His golden eyes were burning with something she still couldn’t identify, and that old feeling was roiling in her stomach. Her heart was racing and she was finding it difficult to breathe.

“Now why didn’t you contact me for three years?” Katara asked quietly.

“I… after I saved you, my feelings for you were all confused,” Zuko admitted. “I didn’t want to ruin what I had with Mai, and being Fire Lord kept me really busy.”

Katara considered this. Saving someone’s life didn’t have to make things complicated, but the reason behind it could. She saved him because she was absolutely terrified of a world without him. She was scared she wouldn’t get to spar with him anymore. That she’d never see him reach his true potential. That she’d never get to hug him again. She didn’t blame him for running. After all, she had too.

“After you saved me, my feelings for you were all confused too,” Katara said. “It got worse after I saved you.”

“So you cut me out,” Zuko said. “Like I cut you out.”

Katara nodded.

“I’m glad you’re back in my life,” Zuko said after several heartbeats.

“I’m glad too,” Katara said. She was feeling warm inside and found herself looking forward to coming back in a week.

They sat together for a while longer before Katara stood.

“I’d better pack,” Katara said.

“You’ll return?” Zuko asked.

Katara nodded, afraid of what she’d say if she tried to speak.

“Have a safe trip,” Zuko said, standing.

He bowed to her, and then he was gone, leaving her with a sense of longing and confusion.

And hope.


	6. Chapter 6

As they would only be apart for a week, Katara didn’t expect to hear from Zuko while she was home. She helped Suki prepare her dress, mended Sokka’s nicest pants, and was in the middle of going over the final menu with her father when a messenger hawk alighted on the table between them.

“What’s this?” Hakoda asked. He reached for the bird, but it shied away from him and towards Katara. “Must be for you.”

Katara lifted the lid of the compartment on the bird’s back and took out a scroll.

“Do you mind?” she asked her father.

“Of course not,” Hakoda said, standing. “Let me know if you need anything. I’m going to make sure Suki hasn’t murdered the decorator. Or my son.”

Chuckling to herself as her father left, Katara broke the seal on the scroll. She made a mental note that it was Zuko’s seal and settled down to read.

What she read made her drop the scroll.

Zuko had been attacked.

She remembered him telling her about previous assassination attempts on him right after the war. The way he’d explained it had made her sure the attempts had stopped. Apparently, with the rise of the Make the Fire Nation Great Again movement, they had resumed. His letter assured her he was alright, but she felt fear creep into her heart. Just before they’d left they’d had a moment together. She couldn’t help but wonder if Zuko was trying to cover up some serious injury.

Before she could wonder anything else, the captain of Zuko’s air ship approached her. She’d learned his name was Shi, he had a wife and a son, and was expecting another child in a couple months. He enjoyed pi sho, but didn’t play enough to be any good at it. His favorite food was ash banana bread with walnuts.

“Lady Katara,” Shi said. “I have just received a messenger hawk from Fire Lord Zuko. He has requested my immediate return to the Fire Nation. He wants to attend the engagement party for your brother.”

“Hmm,” Katara said. She wondered if Shi was hiding something from her, or if Zuko was hiding something from Shi. Either way, she would enjoy having Zuko in her home. The party was the next evening, but there was just enough time for the airship to retrieve Zuko and return.

“Will you be alright here?” Shi asked.

Katara smiled.

“Of course, Captain,” she replied. “This is my home, after all.”

“Of course,” Shi said, bowing to her. “We will return tomorrow.”

“Have a safe trip.”

 

The next afternoon, after helping Suki get dressed, Katara was at a loss for what to wear herself. She toyed with the parka she’d received from Master Paku once she’d become a master waterbender, but decided against it. It was more for everyday wear than celebrations. She was wearing her best dress, but that mattered little. The party was outside and she needed the warmth of a parka.

She went through her closet again. Surely she’d forgotten about a ceremonial parka? The war had been over for three years. Something had to have been made for her.

Then she remembered she’d been at the Northern Air Temple for most of the past three years. She had Air Nomad celebratory clothes, Earth Kingdom celebratory clothes, and even a few Fire Nation celebratory outfits, but she’d never gotten around to having something made for her from her own culture.

Someone knocked on her door. When she opened it, her father was there with a bundle.

“May I come in?” Hakoda asked. Katara nodded and stepped back to let him enter.

“I didn’t know if you had anything ceremonial,” Hakoda said, stepping into the room and laying his bundle on the bed. “I thought you might appreciate this.”

Katara went to the bundle and untied the strings holding the paper. It fell open, and a beautiful garment was revealed. She picked it up and tears immediately sprang into her eyes. It was of a similar style to the parka Yue had worn to the welcoming feast they’d attended, but instead of being purple it was a deep blue. A color closer to the ocean than anything else Katara had seen a Water Tribe citizen wear.

She also recognized it as her mother’s.

_“Mom!” Katara cried. “Mom, when can I have a parka like yours?”_

_Katara’s mom was getting ready for a wedding. One of their young soldiers was getting married and Katara’s father would perform the ceremony. Kya’s hair was done up with Water Tribe hair accessories in a style much more elaborate than anything Katara would attempt with her own hair later. She was also wearing her ceremonial parka._

_“You can have a parka like mine, my love,” Kya said, picking her young daughter up and setting her on her lap, “when you come of age. This garment is for the chief’s wife, and when you come of age a similar one will be made for you.”_

“Shouldn’t this go to Suki?” Katara asked, her voice choked with tears. She didn’t want her friend to have her mother’s parka, but it was traditionally the parka of the chief’s wife.

“I’ve had a similar one made for her,” Hakoda said, touching the fabric gently. “I wanted you to have your mother’s. You are the Southern Water Tribe princess, after all. It’s past time you have it.”

“Thank you,” Katara said.

“I’ll leave you to get ready,” Hakoda said.

He kissed Katara on the head and then left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Katara slipped the parka on over her dress and then went to the mirror.

Her reflection brought her to her knees. She’d never considered herself as resembling her mother, but she looked just like her mother had before that wedding. The only difference was her hair style. Katara had kept to wearing it down after the war.

She reached out and touched the mirror. Her reflection reached out to her, and her heart gave a pang. Her mind kept superimposing her mother’s face on top of hers, they were so similar, and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She dropped her hand from the mirror and sobbed, her arms around her waist trying to hold herself together.

Another person knocked on her door. Katara gasped, looking around.

“Who is it?” she called, her voice shaking.

“It’s Zuko,” Zuko’s voice called back. “Can I come in?”

Katara’s heart jumped and she stood, wiping the tears away from her eyes with her hands. She went to the door and opened it.


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko took in Katara’s appearance. She was wearing a parka that screamed royalty, and it was beautiful on her. He studied her features and realized she’d been crying.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

Katara gestured him into the room. He sat down on the bed. She went to the mirror and pulled  a cloth down over it. He looked around and realized this must be a room that had been assigned to Katara after the war. The furnishings were lavish, but generic. Some things were in the closet; others were in her trunk. The wall hangings she’d taken from the Northern Air Temple were in her suite at the Fire Nation palace, so this place had very little that showed it belonged to Katara.

Other than Katara herself, of course.

“I will be,” Katara said, responding to his question. She’d grabbed a comb and was running it through her hair.

“You look... beautiful,” Zuko said.

As he watched, a faint blush spread over her cheeks.

“Thank you,” she replied. “My father gave me this parka just before you arrived. It belonged to my mother.”

“Is that why you were crying?”

“Yes,” Katara said, putting the comb down and glancing apprehensively at the mirror. “That’s also why I covered up the mirror.”

Zuko nodded. He’d avoided looking in mirrors for years after his father scarred him. It reminded him of his failure, of his insufficiency. It reminded him he would never be good enough. Now, it was part of him. But he could understand why Katara had had such a reaction to seeing her reflection. He imagined she looked a great deal like her mother. It reminded her of what his people did, and who she’d lost.

“I’m sorry, Katara.”

“Thank you, Zuko.”

He wondered if, like him, she was remembering their trip to find the man who’d murdered her mother. She’d spared his life, and Zuko himself had finally earned her forgiveness. But he could tell she still hurt. He knew she’d never stop hurting, just like he wouldn’t.

Zuko stood and walked over to her. He wanted desperately to hug her, but he didn’t want to touch her if she didn’t want it.

She looked up at him.

“Why were you terrified of living in a world without me in it?” she asked him.

“Why were you terrified of living in a world without me?” he countered.

She shook her head, a small smile on her face.

“You first.”

“You’re strong and brave and passionate,” Zuko found himself saying. “You have a strong sense of right and wrong and an extreme desire to help people. You’re funny and kind and I love being around you.”

Katara’s blush spread across her entire face. Zuko wondered if he’d said something wrong and desperately hoped he hadn’t.

“Thanks, Zuko,” she said quietly. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

It was Zuko’s turn to blush.

“Okay, your turn,” he said.

Katara looked away from him. He waited, his breath coming in short spurts.

“You’re goofy and funny and awkward,” Katara said, still not looking at him. “You have such a strong sense of honor and integrity. And you care about people so deeply. I admire you a lot, Zuko. And I love being around you too.”

Zuko’s heart roared back to life. He could hear it in his ears. Every fiber of his existence wanted to hug her. He reached out tentatively and put a hand on her arm.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes full of something he couldn’t put a name on but was familiar to him. He ran his thumb over her arm.

“Can I… can I hug you?” Zuko asked, almost choking on the words.

Katara’s response was to throw herself into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. Zuko pulled her closer to him and buried his face in the spot between the hood of her parka and her neck. She gasped when she felt his skin on hers, but before he could pull away she’d tugged him closer.

“I’m so glad you’re my friend,” he breathed. In this moment especially, he wanted so much more, but for this moment he was glad she was back in his life.

“I’m glad you’re mine,” she replied.

They pulled away from each other, but Zuko kept his arms around her waist and hers fell in between them, her hands resting on his chest.

“My… my friend,” Katara said, her expression unreadable. “Not mine like… like we’re dating or anything…”

Zuko chuckled.

“I knew what you meant, Katara.”

“Why did you come?” she asked.

“I needed to get out of the Fire Nation,” he admitted. “After the assassination attempt, I was out of commission for several days. I wanted to distance myself and get a clear head to deal with the uprising issue. I’m going back tonight.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Katara demanded, visibly alarmed. “Is there any way I can help? Do you need any healing?”

“I’m fine,” Zuko assured her.

Katara nodded.

“Can I return with you tonight?” Katara asked.

“You don’t have to,” Zuko said. “I can send the airship back to collect you whenever you’d like.”

“I want to,” Katara said. “I can’t just send you back to potentially be killed.”

She stepped out of his arms and he let her go reluctantly.

“You do realize I’m guarded constantly?” Zuko teased. “The Fire Nation palace is impenetrable.”

“Where did you get attacked?” Katara retorted.

Zuko sighed.

“Right outside the walls,” he admitted.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll come back with you tonight so I can help make sure you’re safe.”

“Out of curiosity, why do you think you’ll do a better job than my own personal guard?” Zuko asked as she began packing her things.

“They’re doing it because they get paid, and probably a bit because of their loyalty to their country,” she explained as she pulled things out of her closet. “Money can be matched and if this group is a bunch of nationalists, loyalty to the country can be manipulated. I would be doing it for neither of those reasons.”

Zuko burned to know what those reasons were, but before he could ask she’d finished throwing things into her trunk and latched it shut.

“I’ll find one of my attendants to take the trunk for you,” he said.

“Thanks, Zuko,” she said. “I’ll see you at the party.”


	8. Chapter 8

The dinner sported such foods as cured and smoked meats, stews, buns and cakes, and noodles. Suki had requested mostly Water Tribe food, with a few of her favorites from Kyoshi Island. She’d also requested the remaining Kyoshi Warriors come and perform for them. Hakoda had sent a full Water Tribe escort to Kyoshi Island to bring them.

Toph had arrived that day and was planning on staying for a few weeks to help Sokka and the Northern Water Tribe waterbenders reinforce the outer walls. She’d given her students that time as a break and all of them were heading home.

Aang had arrived that day as well, but Katara had yet to see him. She was sitting at the head table on Suki’s side. Toph was seated next to her. Zuko was on Sokka’s side, and Aang should have been sitting next to Zuko but he was nowhere to be seen.

“How have you been, Katara?” Suki asked her. She was splendid in her Earth Kingdom parka and her face was glowing with happiness.

“I’ve been doing well,” Katara said. “Zuko is a very hospitable host.”

Zuko glanced over at her when he heard this. He was in the middle of a conversation with Sokka about the Southern Water Tribe’s political position. He gave her a small wink before turning back to her brother.

“Probably because it’s you,” Toph said.

“What do you mean?” Suki asked.

“Nothing,” Toph said, grinning. “Nothing at all.”

Before Katara could ask what she was talking about, Hakoda stood.

“I would like to welcome all of you to the engagement party of my son, Sokka, and his betrothed, Suki. Now, as we enjoy this splendid feast, I would like to introduce to you the Kyoshi Warriors!”

Hakoda sat down again, and the Kyoshi Warriors stood from their table and went to the performing platform the Northern Water Tribe waterbenders had prepared for them.

As they performed, Katara saw motion out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over and saw Aang taking his place next to Zuko. The two young men exchanged a few words and Katara looked away. She didn’t want to talk to him, not because she was still upset but because she was worried he was. It had only been a few months and Katara knew Aang still had to be hurting. She’d had more time than he had to get over him because he hadn’t known she was planning on breaking up with him.

The Kyoshi Warriors finished their display and the gathering applauded.

Katara focused on her food. She knew she wouldn’t be able to enjoy Water Tribe food again for a while, so she ate her stewed sea prunes and cured seal slowly, relishing every bite.

“What were you saying before, Toph?” Suki asked.

Toph was munching on some seal jerky and shook her head.

“It was nothing,” she said. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“What are you talking about?” Katara demanded.

Toph shook her head again.

“I’m not telling,” she said. “It would ruin the fun of it all.”

Katara glanced at Suki, who shrugged.

A shadow fell over Katara and she looked up. She realized that the music had started playing and people were beginning to dance. She also realized Aang was standing right in front of her.

“Hey, Katara,” he said nervously. “Can I talk to you?”

Katara took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Yes,” she replied.

She nodded to Suki and touched Toph’s shoulder lightly before following Aang away from the main gathering. They passed Zuko, who raised his eyebrows as if to ask if she needed help. She shook her head and he gave her a short nod before turning back to his meal.

Aang led her into an alcove of the new city hall. It was where her father and brother lived, where her room was, and housed offices for all of the new town officials. Some positions hadn’t been assigned yet, but the Southern Water Tribe was still growing. Soon, this building would be bustling with life.

“How have you been?” he asked her.

“I’ve been well,” she replied. “The Fire Nation has some surprising places to practice waterbending. And writing letters has been soothing in an unexpected way.”

“I’m glad you’ve been able to relax,” Aang said.

Katara was slightly surprised to see that he meant it.

“What about you?” Katara asked. “How have things with the Air Acolytes been?”

“I’ve gotten them set up in all of the air temples,” Aang replied. “I’ve also managed to set up leadership so they’re more self-sufficient. I can’t spend all my time dealing with every problem that arises. I’ve been spending the majority of the past few months in the former colonies.”

“Yeah, Zuko told me,” Katara said. “Have you finished the census?”

“Almost,” Aang said. “I’m taking a short break to be here for the party and tomorrow I’ll be back at it.”

“I’m glad you’re doing well,” she said.

An awkward silence fell over them.

“I miss you,” Aang said finally.

Katara’s old frustrations immediately flared up. Of course he missed her; he had to do everything himself now.

Before she could say anything, Aang raised his hands in surrender.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said. “I don’t miss the things you did for me. I miss you. I miss hanging out together and sparring and going on crazy adventures. I miss your laugh and your wit. I miss having you around.”

Katara’s anger cooled.

“I guess… in that way, I miss you too,” Katara admitted. “Not being with you has been a huge change. We traveled together for a long time.”

Aang nodded.

“I just wanted to tell you I understand why you left,” he said. “And I don’t expect you to come back. I really am glad you’re doing well. I want us to be friends again. When you’re ready.”

Katara was surprised.

“Thank you, Aang,” she said. “I look forward to it.”

Aang looked past her and she turned around.

Zuko had approached them and he was looking a little awkward.

“What’s wrong?” Katara asked.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Zuko said, rubbing the back of his head. “I came over to ask if you wanted to dance.”

Katara was slightly irritated. On the one hand, she could still feel him holding her in her room and she would love for him to touch her like that again. On the other, he was kind of interrupting.

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but Aang beat her to it.

“That sounds like a great idea,” he said.

She looked at him, trying to determine what he was really thinking, but he was smiling.

“We’ll have all the time in the world to talk,” Aang assured her. “Friends?”

Katara nodded.

“Friends.”


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko filed this information away in the back of his mind to think about later. Right now, he had Katara in his arms and he didn’t want her to leave.

“How much are things going to be different when we get back?” Katara asked him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” she said, “you kind of almost got assassinated for the first time in almost three years. How will that change things around the palace?”

“It won’t really,” Zuko admitted.

“What do you mean?” she demanded. “Isn’t protecting the Fire Lord important?”

“Yes,” he said, “but we don’t have the resources anymore to double security. And I don’t want to give off the impression that I’m afraid. I need to be strong for my people.”

Katara rolled her eyes.

“I guess I’ll have to be the double layer of protection then,” she said. “How close is my suite to your room?”

Zuko considered this. When he’d first offered her a place to stay, he’d considered giving her the suite reserved for visiting Water Tribe delegates, but had decided against it and put her in one of the regular visitor suites. She was across the palace from him.

“Is there any way I can move rooms to be closer to you?” she asked after he told her this.

“The room closest to mine was Azula’s,” he said. “It’s been sealed since the end of the war like my father’s has been.”

Katara remembered the thoughts she’d had as she’d looked for him right before his coronation. She was amused and a little sad that she’d pegged him correctly.

“What would be the social implications of me sleeping in Azula’s old room?” she asked.

Zuko considered this.

“I don’t really want to think of the ramifications of that,” he said. “I don’t want people getting the wrong idea.”

Katara nodded.

“I could move to the suite next to yours,” Zuko said. “Then not only would you be close, I also wouldn’t be where an assassin would expect.”

“That’s a great idea.”

It was at this moment that Zuko remembered their conversation in her room.

“Why are your reasons for protecting me superior?”

“I’m protecting you because I want you to be safe,” Katara said. “No money or nationalist garbage will be able to change my mind about you.”

Instinctively, Zuko pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply in surprise.

“Thank you,” Zuko said. “I really appreciate the extra help.”

“N-no problem,” she said.

They danced together in silence for awhile, enjoying the music and enjoying each others’ presence.

After a while, Zuko realized they’d danced through three songs.

“Do you want to stop?” Zuko asked. “We’ve been dancing for a while.”

“I’m fine,” Katara said. “I’m quite enjoying myself, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she said. “If that’s alright with you.”

“It’s more than alright with me,” Zuko said.

“What would you like to talk about?”

“Let’s talk about…” Zuko said, his voice trailing off. There were so many things he wanted to talk to her about.

“Why did you agree to come with me after you broke up with Aang?” he asked finally.

“That’s easy,” Katara said. “I didn’t have anywhere else to go. And…”

“And?”

She looked away from him.

“Remember how before I left we were talking about how my feelings for you were confusing after you saved me? And even more so after I saved you?”

“Yes,” he said, his voice hoarse.

“When you offered to let me come with you… Part of me wanted to see if those feelings meant anything. If we could… if we could maybe mean more to each other than just… friends.”

Zuko froze. Luckily, they’d meandered to the edge of the dance floor, so they didn’t get in anyone’s way. Katara looked at him, confused and a little hurt.

“Zuko? What’s wrong?”

Nothing was wrong. Zuko was so happy he wasn’t entirely sure how to function. Katara wanted to explore their relationship more? Maybe be… more than friends? He couldn’t believe it. After everything he’d put her through, friends was one thing, but a relationship was another.

He felt himself being pulled into an alcove similar to the one he’d found her and Aang in. She sat him down on a bench and sat next to him.

“Zuko, talk to me,” she said, alarm evident in her voice. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other on his.

“I’m fine,” Zuko said, bringing a hand to his head. “Just… surprised.”

“Oh,” Katara said, pulling away from him.

He looked at her.

“That’s not what I meant!” he said, impulsively grabbing her hand.

“Then what did you mean?” she asked, looking at her hand in his.

Slowly, he linked his fingers through hers. He heard her breath catch.

“I was surprised you felt the same way,” Zuko said. “When I asked you to come, I was hoping we could rebuild our friendship. I was also hoping we could become closer.”

After a moment, he added, “I’m also ridiculously happy.”

Katara chuckled.

“I’m glad,” she said. “So what does this mean for us now?”

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “What do you want? What would make you happy?”

Katara played with his hand for a while, thinking through this.

“I still want to get to know you better,” she said finally. “Can I help you clean out your sister’s room?”

Surprised, Zuko nodded.

“Sure,” he said. “Why do you want to do that?”

“I think it will help you heal,” she said. “And I still have a few questions for you about the past.”

They returned to the dance floor hand-in-hand and at the end of the party joined their friends in seeing Sokka and Suki off on their engagement tour, which would have them traveling the world visiting the other world leaders for several months.


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived back in the Fire Nation, Zuko had his things quietly moved to the suite next to hers. She was pleased to discover they were conjoined, and set about making both suites waterbending friendly. This involved having water features installed in every room, among other things.

“Have you heard anything new about the Make the Fire Nation Great Again movement?” Katara asked Zuko at lunch a few days after they returned.

“My agents are tracking down their leader,” Zuko replied. “We think they have a headquarters just outside the city. Their numbers are still small, but growing steadily. If this goes on much longer, I’ll have a full-scale rebellion on my hands.”

“How can we stop it from spreading?” Katara asked, using her chopsticks to eat a bite of rice.

“Ever since the end of the war, I’ve been regularly issuing statements on the actions of the Fire Nation during the war,” Zuko explained. “An education campaign, if you will. Trying to explain to everyone what really happened. Unfortunately, some people have taken it as more propaganda.”

“Hmm,” Katara hummed thoughtfully. “How could we convince them it’s not?”

“I’m not sure,” Zuko admitted.

“Let’s think about this while we work,” Katara said, finishing her rice and putting down her chopsticks. “You promised I could help you clean out Azula’s room.”

 

Zuko led her to the wing of the palace that was obviously reserved for the royal family. He walked up to one of the two doors that looked slightly less ornate and pulled a key out of his robe. Just before he put it in the knob, he froze.

“What’s wrong, Zuko?” Katara asked.

“I haven’t been in here in years,” he said. “No one has. The last time I was in here I was demanding to know why Azula would tell my father that I was the one who killed Aang in Ba Sing Se.”

“Why did she tell him that?”

“Because if it turned out Aang was alive, all the glory I received for killing him would have turned to nothing,” Zuko said.

Katara still couldn’t believe all the horrible things that happened to Zuko had happened. Sure, she’d lost her mom and that was horrible, but his own father had burned and disowned him. His own father had gotten rid of his grandfather and his mother. His sister was a crazy, manipulative demon who only cared about power. The only decent person in his family was his uncle, and no one knew how he’d become normal. Let alone decent.

She remembered the pain she’d felt at Zuko’s betrayal in Ba Sing Se, but she thought she understood.

“Here,” she said. She took the key from him and opened the door herself.

She shoved the door open and Zuko used firebending to light the lamps.

The room was incredibly dusty. And empty.

“There’s nothing in here,” Katara said. “Just furniture.”

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Zuko said. “Her prison cell doesn’t have anything but the standard bed. Where could all her stuff have gone?”

Katara went over to the dresser and pulled open a drawer. It was full of clothes. She opened the cabinet above the drawers and there were several robes hanging.

“These are all of her clothes,” Zuko said contemplatively.

“Maybe she just didn’t have any personal possessions other than her clothes?” Katara suggested.

 

* * *

 

 

Zuko was picturing a little Earth Kingdom doll. When they were young, Uncle Iroh had sent them gifts from his siege of Ba Sing Se. He’d sent Zuko a knife. Azula had been sent a doll. He looked around, digging through the drawers of her dresser. He knew she’d burned it, but he didn’t know what happened to it after that.

He found the burned doll in the drawer of her bedside table.

Picking it up, he examined it. The top half of it had burned, but it was still recognizable as a doll.

“What’s that?” Katara asked.

“It’s a doll Uncle Iroh sent Azula when we were children,” Zuko explained. “She burned it.”

Katara took it from him and examined it.

He turned away from her and kept searching. After scouring every inch of the room, he realized Azula just didn’t have possessions. He collapsed on her bed.

“I can’t believe there’s nothing here,” Zuko said. “I guess we can have it cleaned out pretty easily.”

Katara sat down on the bed next to him. He looked over at her and saw she was still holding Azula’s doll.

“What was she like?” Katara asked. “When you were kids?”

“She wasn’t much different,” Zuko admitted. “One of the things that brought me comfort throughout my childhood was telling myself ‘Azula always lies.’ We didn’t spend much time together. We didn’t interact much. I didn’t like her much at all. Even after our mother was exiled I avoided Azula like the plague.”

“Was there ever a time you were really siblings?” Katara asked.

“Yes,” Zuko admitted. “The closest we ever got was our trip to Ember Island before the Day of Black Sun.”

“What happened?”

Zuko told her about how they bonded as a group over their crappy childhoods, and Azula convinced them to trash Chan’s house. He recognized it wasn’t his finest moment, but he’d enjoyed the ability to connect with his sister after he returned from his banishment.

“Interesting,” Katara said, slightly amused.

She was still holding the doll.

“What are you going to do with it?” Zuko asked.

“What would you like me to do with it?” she countered.

Zuko examined the little doll and felt a pang in his chest. He wondered what his sister could have been. What they both would have been if she’d been different. He reached out and touched the doll’s singed face.

“I don’t care,” he decided. “Do whatever you want with it.”

Katara nodded.

“Let’s go,” Zuko said. “My father’s room needs to be checked next.”


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko seemed to be emboldened by their foray into Azula’s territory. He opened his father’s door without issue. Katara hesitantly followed him inside, unsure of what to expect from the previous Fire Lord’s bedroom. He lit the lamps, and she looked around.

It was as empty as Azula’s.

“This doesn’t make sense,” Katara said as Zuko began to rummage through the drawers. “It’s like they weren’t even human. Who just doesn’t have any personal belongings?”

“This doesn’t even surprise me,” Zuko said, slamming the last drawer shut. “All they cared about was ruling the Fire Nation and destroying the world. Any personal keepsakes would just make it… weird.”

“They were human, though,” Katara mused. “They had to have cared about something.”

“Well,” Zuko said, sitting on the footstool at the end of his father’s bed. “Azula cared about Mai and Ty Lee. That counts I suppose.”

“Yes,” Katara said, sitting next to him. “It does. Didn’t she start to lose it when Mai and Ty Lee betrayed her?”

Zuko nodded, remembering how Mai saved him, Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, and Chit Sang as they escaped the Boiling Rock. He didn’t know what happened after that, but Ty Lee must have done something as well as she’d been on the list of people he’d released from prison after the war. He couldn’t think of anyone his father had actually cared about, though.

“Let’s go get some air,” Zuko said.

 

As they walked through the palace garden, Zuko remembered what Katara had said at dinner.

“What questions did you still have for me?” Zuko asked.

“I think I might have figured out the answers already,” Katara said. “But I’m still curious to hear your point of view. Why did you join Azula in Ba Sing Se?”

Zuko remembered their interaction in the Old City. How she’d called him the face of the enemy. How they’d bonded over the loss of their mothers. How she’d offered to heal his scars. How Aang and Iroh had burst through the walls and she’d run into Aang’s arms while the Avatar had glared at him. How Azula had finally offered him what he’d always wanted--the chance to return home.

“You and I had a moment,” Zuko said. “But then, Aang and Iroh burst in. And you ran to hug Aang and he glared at me like I was the worst person on the planet. And then you two left and Azula showed up and offered me what I’d been striving for for the previous three years. Going with what was familiar to me was much easier than chasing something new.”

“That’s what I figured,” Katara said, nodding.

“Anything else?”

“Not at the moment,” she said.

They walked around the turtleduck pond several times before Katara spoke again.

“The only way I can think of to deal with the Make the Fire Nation Great Again movement involves several stages,” she said.

“Do tell.”

“Well, I think there should be three aspects of the plan. The first part involves what I’m assuming you’re already planning on doing, which is taking down the group as it is now. The second part involves revamping the curriculum taught in Fire Nation schools across the country. I’m sure it’s still out of date. The third part involves some sort of education program for the general public. Like, a museum or something,” Katara said.

“That’s brilliant,” Zuko said. “We can start on the museum while we’re working on taking down the group and revamping the curriculum.”

“It’ll take a lot of research,” Katara warned.

“That doesn’t matter,” Zuko said. “The secret histories in the Dragonbone Catacombs will help. The truth about the war is held there. All we have to do after that is find sources from around the world to corroborate it. As well as find someone to head up the project.”

“That’ll be the hardest part I imagine,” Katara commented.

“Yeah,” Zuko said thoughtfully. “I’ll have to think about that one. Some names come to mind but I’ll need to perform some separate research.”

“I thought of another question I have,” Katara said after a while. “How do you feel about your father?”

Zuko wasn’t prepared for this question. As he thought about his father, conflicted emotions churned within him. He felt like he was supposed to love him; he was his father, after all. But his uncle’s words about Azula came to him: “She’s crazy and she needs to go down.” He couldn’t help but wonder if those words could apply to his father as well. He was glad Aang had stopped him and his reign of terror. He tried to remember a time when he’d been a kind and loving father. How things had been when they were really little might have come close, but his memory of that time wasn’t strong.

“He saddens me,” Zuko said finally. “I think he could have been a good father. I think, in his own twisted, messed up way, he was trying to be. But he let the Fire Nation get in the way of his family. I don’t think I love him, and I know I don’t like him. I’m lucky I had my uncle. I would have been lost without him.”

Katara nodded. They stopped underneath the tree where they’d showed off their bending to each other. Zuko sat down and gestured for Katara to join him.

“What happened between you and Mai?” she asked after she’d settled next to him. “She seemed really possessive the day of your coronation.”

“We… we weren’t compatible,” Zuko said. “I didn’t see it before. I didn’t want to see it. I’d had a huge crush on her when we were children and I wanted it to work out. But when I became Fire Lord, I let my duties get between us. And our different personalities didn’t help.”

“Interesting,” Katara said.

They sat in silence for a while. After what felt like forever, Katara sat up on her knees and used waterbending to start creating things, just like they’d done before.

Zuko leaned forward and saw the two of them in the Old City. Her hand was on his scar. He remembered feeling her touch him, remembered the feeling that swooped through his stomach. As he watched, the scene changed. The two of them were in his room at the Western Air Temple. She was threatening to kill him if he hurt Aang. He remembered the fear she’d struck into his heart.

Then, the scene changed to them on the dock after he helped her find the man who murdered her mother. She didn’t include Aang; it was just her and him, hugging. He remembered the swooping feeling coming back as she forgave him. The scene changed again, and it was the two of them after she’d tied up Azula. He was laying on the ground, injured, and she was kneeling over him.

“Thank you, Katara,” he murmured.

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you,” Katara whispered back.

She changed the scene again, and she was holding Aang. It was right after she’d saved him by getting Aang out of the Avatar State. Zuko’s form was on the ground, stunned, while Katara was hugging Aang. He looked closer and realized she wasn’t focused on the Avatar. She was looking at him.

The scene changed a final time and it was them dancing. Their faces were leaned close together as they were talking, and Zuko thought the two figures were about to kiss.

He looked over at Katara. She wasn’t looking at him; she was focusing on the ice.

“What makes you think we’re compatible?” she asked, releasing the ice back into the pond as water.

“What do you mean?”

“You said you and Mai fell apart because you weren’t compatible,” she explained. “You also said you want to see if this could be anything more than friendship. What makes you think we’re compatible?”

“We have similar backgrounds,” Zuko said. “We understand each other. We also work really well together, as evidenced by our fight with Azula. You also have a weird knack for knowing what I’m thinking. You’re easy to talk to. I want to talk to you about my problems. I don’t feel like I have to protect you from any of the bad stuff. I feel like you can help me deal with it. You’re also a ridiculously fierce bender. I’d be scared to go up against you in a fight. Especially because you’ve kicked my butt several times.”

Katara’s face was red.

“I didn’t expect all of that,” she said after a moment.

“Do you think we could be something?” he asked. “Something more than friends?”

“Yes,” she said, turning to look at him. “Yes, I do.”


	12. Chapter 12

That night, Katara was getting ready for bed when Zuko knocked on their adjoining door. She finished brushing through her hair and grabbed a robe to put on over her underwear before going to open it. When she did, Zuko was standing there with a bottle of something and a couple of glasses. He also had a basket on his arm.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Can I come in?”

She nodded and stepped back, letting him in. He set the basket, the bottle, and the glasses on her table and began to unpack what he’d brought. The basket was full of the same type of cakes as the ones she’d ordered on his airship. She walked over to the table and picked up the bottle, surprised to discover it was a bottle of flavored water.

“What’s all this?” she asked, nervously tightening her robe.

“I wanted to bring you a treat,” he said. “I brought two glasses, but if you don’t want me to stay I don’t have to.”

Katara glanced over all the treats and the drinks and laughed.

“This is wonderful, Zuko,” she said. “I would love it if you stayed with me.”

Zuko beamed at her and pulled out a chair for her. She sat, and he sat across from her. He poured their drinks and served the cakes, and the pair of them dug into the delectable food.

“So what was your real reason for bringing me all this?” Katara asked after they’d eaten their way through several of the cakes and drunk half the bottle of flavored water. It was flavored with sea prunes, and she couldn’t get enough of it.

“You made me happy earlier while we were talking,” he explained. “I wanted to do something to make you happy.”

“Well, you succeeded,” she said, smiling. “But if you keep feeding me like this I’m going to gain weight.”

“I doubt it,” Zuko said. “You train more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

Katara, convinced, helped herself to another piece of cake.

After they’d both eaten and drunk as much as they could, they ended up on the lounge sofa in her room. She had her legs in his lap as they talked.

“Is there anything you want to know about me?” she asked. “We’ve been talking a lot about you lately.”

He ran his hand up and down her leg, sending shivers up her spine.

“Actually, there is something,” he said. “Why did you offer to heal my scar in Ba Sing Se?”

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. His hand on her leg was ridiculously distracting.

“I thought you’d changed,” she said. “I thought it wasn’t fair for you to have to wear a symbol of the shame someone tried to inflict upon you on your own face. I wanted to help you.”

“Thank you, Katara,” he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t live up to your faith at first.”

“You’ve more than made up for it since then,” she said.

“I have another question,” Zuko said.

Katara waited, curious as to what he wanted to know next.

“Are you ticklish?” he asked, the teasing evident in his voice. 

Alarmed, she tried to pull her legs away from him but was too slow. He ran his finger up the sole of her foot and she couldn’t keep from laughing. He put his hands on her waist and tickled her there; she laughed harder. Eventually, during his search for all of her ticklish spots, he ended up on top of her, laughing himself.

When she realized what position they were in, she froze. He froze in response. He was propping himself up with his arms and their faces were on the same level.

“Do you want me to move?” he asked huskily.

She was still breathing heavily, but now it wasn’t just because of his tickling. His heat was warming her and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She reached up and touched his chest. She felt the breath catch in his throat as she ran her hands over the fabric. In the back of her mind she realized the robes they were wearing matched.

“No,” she said. “I like being this close to you.”

He leaned his head down towards her and touched his forehead to hers. Their breath mingled and she wanted so much for him to kiss her. His golden eyes filled her whole vision and it made her a bit dizzy.

“To answer your question,” she breathed, “yes, I am ticklish.”

Zuko laughed.

Katara ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. She moved them up and into his hair and tangled her fingers in his inky locks. He was breathing almost as heavily as she was.

“I want…” Zuko breathed. “I want to… Can I kiss you?”

Katara responded by pulling him to her. As their lips met, he collapsed on top of her and wrapped his arms around her.

It was like kissing a lightning bolt. Zuko’s energy intertwined with hers as intimately as his physical body had. He was warmth and light and fire and lightning. She felt their kiss in every inch of her body and couldn’t get enough.

By the time they broke apart, neither of them could breathe.

Zuko rolled off of her but kept her in his arms as they caught their breath. She found herself snuggling into him, hungry for more of his warmth. He pulled her closer to him and ran his fingers through her hair. Humming in satisfaction, she tangled her legs with his. 

As they laid together, enjoying each others’ presence, Aang flashed into Katara’s mind. She thought about all the times he’d kissed her and how it had never been like that. She decided Zuko was a much better kisser. But she kept thinking about it and decided it had less to do with ability and more to do with energy. She’d never been able to feel another person’s energy before. Not like she’d felt Zuko’s when he’d kissed her.

“What are you thinking?” he asked her.

“Honestly?” Katara said, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Zuko nodded.

“I was thinking about how different kissing you is from kissing Aang,” she said. “It’s like… it’s like the energy between is us more compatible. I’ve never experienced anything like what I just experienced with you.”

“Neither have I,” Zuko admitted. “That was amazing.”

After a little while longer of companionable silence, Katara pulled away a bit and looked Zuko in the face.

“We should probably go to bed,” she said.

Zuko groaned.

“I’m having such a good time,” he said, running his hand down her back. “Five more minutes? One more kiss? I don’t want to let you go yet.”

“I’ll still be here in the morning,” she pointed out with a smile.

Zuko sighed.

“I suppose,” he said, letting her go and sitting up. She joined him and watched as he climbed over her and stood next to the couch.

“Tomorrow we can work on finding someone to head up the museum project,” she said.

Zuko nodded. Katara felt like he was looking into her heart.

He reached out, gently lifted her face up to meet his, and captured her mouth in another kiss.

“Good night, Katara,” he said after he pulled away.

“Good night, Zuko.”


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Zuko and Katara took their breakfast in Zuko’s office. Zuko was looking through the intelligence reports that had come in within the past two days, and he’d set Katara up with a list of nobles to go through to see if she could find anyone interesting to head up the museum project. He figured she was best suited for that.

“Who is Lee Huang?” Katara asked.

Zuko looked up from the report he was reading and thought for a moment.

“He oversees the zoological aspects of Capital City. Basically he’s in charge of the zoo and animal control.”

“Hmm.”

He returned to his report, but found his mind wandering. He couldn’t believe he’d finally gotten to kiss Katara.

Her voice broke him out of his daydream.

“What about On Ji Min?”

Zuko shook his head and tried to remember.

“She’s a few years younger than us,” he said. “I think she’s Aang’s age. She’s on the list because she’s expressed public disapproval of the Make the Fire Nation Great Again movement. Also, whenever we’ve issued royal documents correcting the propaganda from my father’s reign and previously, she’s been issuing her own findings supporting the truth of our documents. She’s the oldest daughter of the richest family in the Fire Nation, and it’s her support that’s kept the movement from spreading further than it has.”

“Why wasn’t she the first person you thought of?” Katara asked, setting the scroll in her lap. “Why am I even looking at this list?”

“You’ve got a point. I suppose I should have thought of her immediately. I’ve been a bit… distracted recently.”

“Oh?” Katara said, a sly smile on her face. “I can’t imagine why.”

Zuko felt his face turn red and he turned back to his documents.

“I’ll have Rin, my assistant, send an invitation to On Ji to visit the palace. We can discuss things with her then.”

He heard Katara set her sheaf of papers on the low table in front of the couch, stand, and walk over to him. Her shadow fell over his desk and she put her hand on his shoulder.

“What could have possibly been distracting you?” she teased softly.

A shudder went through him as her breath tickled his neck. He scooted back in his chair and turned to look at her. She was wearing an outfit similar to the one she’d worn while they were hiding out in the Fire Nation after the Day of Black Sun.

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

It was her turn to blush.

“Thanks.”

“Let’s take a break. Want a snack?”

“We just had breakfast.”

“Okay, fine,” Zuko said. “How about a cup of tea?”

“I’d love one.”

Zuko summoned Rin by bending a flame into a hole in the wall. A small ringing could be heard as the flame moved the bell on the other side. Moments later, Rin opened the door to Zuko’s study and bowed.

“How can I be of service, Fire Lord Zuko?”

“Send an invitation to the palace to On Ji Min, Ryu’s daughter. Ask her to come to dinner tomorrow. We’d also like some tea.”

“Yes sir.”

Rin bowed himself out of the room.

It wasn’t long before they had a full service of tea and various sweet things to go with it. Katara pulled a chair up to Zuko’s desk and sat next to him while they had their tea.

“What are you thinking?” he asked her after they’d had one cup of tea and were working on their second.

“I was wondering… do you remember me telling you about the Southern Water Tribe waterbender we found living in the Fire Nation before the Day of Black Sun?”

Zuko tried to think back, but shook his head when he couldn’t remember.

“Well, we were traveling through the Fire Nation before the Day of Black Sun, and one night we were camping in these woods. An old woman found us and invited us to stay in her inn because people had been disappearing from the woods every full moon and the full moon was two days away. Eventually we found out that she had been born in the Southern Water Tribe and was a waterbender; she was the last to be taken in the Fire Nation raids. She’s the one who taught me how to bloodbend.”

Zuko nodded.

“And I was wondering… would you happen to know if there are any Southern Water Tribe war prisoners still in the Fire Nation? The woman, her name was Hama, told us she was the last to be taken but that doesn’t mean she was the youngest.”

“Hmm,” Zuko said. “I don’t know off the top of my head but we can look through the records and try to find out. Just before you came I finished releasing the Earth Kingdom prisoners, and I honestly hadn’t thought to check for war prisoners from the Water Tribe. There wouldn’t be any from the North and I hadn’t considered the South. Do you want to go look now?”

“Yes!” Katara said, jumping up and almost knocking over the tea tray. “Could we, please?”

“Of course.”


	14. Chapter 14

Katara followed Zuko to the basement of the royal palace. He used firebending to open a secret door in the wall, much like the secret tunnels in the Fire Sage temple she’d visited with Aang and Sokka, and when she walked through the door she found herself in what could only be described as a hall of records. Shelves filled the room as far as the eye could see and reached all the way to the ceiling. They were filled with scrolls that were meticulously labeled.

“How far back do the records go?” she asked as Zuko led her down a row that wasn’t very far from the door.

“My great-grandfather, Sozin, started this room when he started the war. He wanted a perfect record of everything the Fire Nation accomplished while it attempted to share its prosperity with the world.” The sourness was thick in Zuko’s voice.

“There are several labels we should look under,” Zuko said once they’d stopped in front of a section labeled “Prisoners.” “I’ll leave you to look through this section. I’ll be a few shelves over, looking under the ‘Water Tribe’ labels.”

Katara nodded, and then she was alone.

As she searched, she was thankful that Zuko hadn’t had her search through the Fire Nation’s history with her people. She wasn’t yet ready to know all of the horrible things they’d done. The ones she knew about were awful enough.

Just as Katara realized she was in a bit over her head, there were thousands upon thousands of prison records from the past 100 years, Zuko appeared at her shoulder.

“I found the names of the prisons they were taken to,” he said.

He ran his hands over the shelves and pulled out scrolls as he went. He handed them to her as he pulled them and it wasn’t long before her arms were full.

“We can start there,” Zuko said.

He took half the load and she followed him to a side room where there was a large table set up that had a map of the world on it. She sat next to the portion with the Southern Water Tribe and set her pile of scrolls on the table. Zuko sat in the seat next to her, next to the mountain range where the Southern Air Temple was, and set down his own stack.

The two spent the next few hours poring over the stacks of scrolls, searching for the records of the stolen waterbenders. If they found any mention of a waterbender, they set that scroll aside to peruse more closely. In this way they soon weeded out the ones they didn’t need and were able to focus on the important ones.

“From what I can tell,” Zuko said finally, leaning back and setting down the scroll he was reading, “all the prisoners were kept relatively close to the capital. As they began to die of old age, they were consolidated into fewer and fewer prisons. I’ve also found the records of Hama’s escape. You know, that’s probably why…”

“Why what?” Katara demanded after Zuko didn’t finish his sentence.

With a sigh, Zuko finished, “Why the Souther Raiders were ordered to kill the last waterbender instead of capture them. Why your mother died.”

If Katara had been the Avatar, she would have gone into the Avatar State. As it was, she could barely keep herself from flipping the table. She slammed her hands down on it instead, causing the scrolls to fly everywhere, and felt the hot, angry tears roll down her face. She hated Hama. She hated Hama for inventing bloodbending, she hated Hama for teaching her bloodbending, she hated Hama for probably being the reason her mother was killed. But most of all, she hated herself a little bit more for being so fond of the woman initially. If she could go back in time and tell herself the future, she would.

After Katara sat and let herself feel for a while, letting the hate burn through her, she felt Zuko’s hand on her arm. Slowly, she breathed in deeply, filling her stomach with air. She held it for several heartbeats before releasing it slowly. She repeated this several times before she let her hands fall into her lap and let Zuko hold her.

“I’m so sorry, Katara,” he whispered into her hair as he held her close. “I shouldn’t have said it like that. I should have been more gentle.”

She shook her head.

“It’s not your fault. I would have been upset no matter how you said it.”

A long time later, Katara extracted herself from Zuko’s embrace and sat up in her chair.

“What else did you find out?” she asked, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand.

“Well, Hama is back in the prison she escaped from,” Zuko said, scanning the scroll to refresh his memory. “And it looks like there are still two waterbenders there as well!”

“Really?!”

Zuko nodded, examining the scroll more closely.

“Yes, their names are Kita and Ronron.”

“Kita and Ronron,” Katara repeated. She desperately tried to remember if GranGran had told her stories about either of those people, but the names were unfamiliar to her.

“I’ll have them released and brought here immediately,” Zuko said, standing and rolling up the scroll he’d been reading from. “They should be here by the day after tomorrow if everything goes as quickly as possible.”

Katara sprang to her feet and threw her arms around Zuko’s neck.

“Thank you, Zuko,” she said, burying her face into his neck as his arms wrapped around her.

“You’re very welcome,” Zuko replied, giving her a squeeze. “I look forward to sparring with you when you can make use of the Southern Waterbending style.”

“Do you?” she teased, pulling away from him to look at his face.

“Of course. I love practicing with you.”

After they spent several moments looking into each other’s eyes, Katara spoke.

“We should probably go so you can put that release order through.”

“Probably.”

They didn’t move.

“Can I kiss you first?” Zuko asked after several more moments.

Once again, Katara responded by pulling him to her.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, a knock on her door woke Katara. After hastily throwing a robe over her undergarments, she opened it to see a girl about her age who was wearing the clothes of a palace servant.

“Good morning,” she said, bowing. “I am Nia. Fire Lord Zuko assigned me to be your personal attendant.”

Katara tilted her head and absentmindedly adjusted her robe.

“Why would I need a personal assistant?”

“Rin told me that Fire Lord Zuko wanted me to be your attendant to help you prepare for official meetings, like the one you’ll have today.”

“Okay then,” Katara said, stepping back to let Nia inside.

The girl entered the room and as she looked around Katara realized it was kind of a mess. She reached to pick up some of the clothes she’d tossed aside the night before, but Nia shook her head. Katara noticed she was smiling.

“Don’t clean up for me, Lady Katara,” she said. She joined Katara’s cleaning efforts and before long the two girls had the room in order again. “It’s my job to see you and your room at your worst.”

Katara nodded, a little unsure of how to act around Nia. She’d never had an attendant before, not even when she returned to the Southern Water Tribe.

“So, Nia,” she said, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. “Where did you grow up?”

“A bit of everywhere,” Nia replied. “I was born in one of the smaller cities to a cousin of a cousin of a noble family. When I was old enough to work, they sent me to work for that noble relative. A few years later I traveled with that family here to the royal palace and Fire Lord Zuko’s mother took a liking to me and requisitioned me to be one of Princess Azula’s attendants. I served her until just before the war ended, when she banished me for accidentally leaving a pit in one of the cherries I’d prepared for her.”

“Wow. What happened then?”

“I didn’t make it out of the country before Princess Azula fell. As soon as I heard the news, I decided I probably wasn’t banished anymore and returned to work. No one questioned it.”

Katara nodded, absorbing this.

“Is there anything else you’d like to know?” Nia asked.

“Not at the moment,” Katara replied, going to her dressing table.

She reached for her hairbrush, but before she could grab it Nia had scooped it up.

“Please, Lady Katara. Allow me.”

Katara sat down and allowed Nia to gently brush her hair. As the other girl worked, Katara couldn’t help but feel a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn’t sure what to say or do and wished Zuko had told her he was going to have someone assigned to her.

After what felt like an eternity, Katara broke the silence.

“What do you like to do for fun?”

The hands in Katara’s hair paused for more than a second before resuming.

“I--I’m not sure what you mean,” Nia’s voice came haltingly, as though she’d never even thought of it herself before, let alone had someone ask her.

“How do you spend your free time?” Katara tried again.

“Oh,” Nia said softly.

Katara waited for Nia’s answer as patiently as she could.

Nia didn’t answer until she’d finished brushing through Katara’s hair. She set the brush down and stood next to the dressing table, facing Katara. She didn’t make eye contact as she spoke.

“I suppose, when my chores are finished and I have a few moments to myself before bed, I do indulge in metalworking.”

“What do you mean by metalworking?” Katara asked, picturing Toph’s metalbending.

“I spend my spare wages on coils of metal and use them to create figurines of various things, sometimes even jewelry. I trade them at the markets for various things.”

“I’d love to see one!” Katara said.

Nia didn’t respond, and it suddenly occurred to Katara that she was probably overwhelming the girl. She probably wasn’t used to this kind of conversation with someone she served.

“So what do I need to know to be ready to receive On Ji this evening?”

Nia visibly relaxed.

“I’ve taken the liberty of requesting various Fire Nation styled clothes in Water Tribe blue. They should arrive just after you eat lunch and you’ll be able to choose which you’d like to wear. I can also help you style your hair and do your makeup.”

Katara nodded.

“Until then, I’m here to serve you if there’s anything at all you would like.”

 

After lunch, Nia set about getting Katara ready for the dinner with On Ji. Katara was in no way used to being scrubbed and plucked and prodded and made over, but she decided it was best to just let it happen. While she soaked in the tub and Nia washed her hair, she thought about the conversation she’d had with Zuko at lunch.

“So why did you send me a servant?” she’d asked as she picked up her chopsticks.

“I thought it was about time you had someone to help you out,” Zuko had replied, picking up his own chopsticks and gently choosing a dumpling from his plate.

Katara had considered this for a moment.

“That’s crap, Zuko,” she’d decided. “What’s the real reason?”

Zuko had sighed.

“I decided that if this relationship were to go anywhere, you’d need to become accustomed to having someone help you care for your physical hygiene. If, in the future, you and I decide to get married, you’ll have a whole group of servants at your beck and call. And if we don’t, I figured it wouldn’t hurt in the long run.”

Now, as she soaked and Nia ran a brush through her hair, she decided it wasn’t all that bad. She still thought it weird that Nia didn’t talk to her. She’d always thought servants were supposed to be gossipy.

“Your hair is finished, Lady Katara,” Nia said. Katara heard her set the brush down.

“Excellent.”

Katara was about to rise from the tub, but suddenly Nia was at her side and gently pushing her back into the water.

“Normally there are three servants who help each member of the Royal Family bathe,” she said as she grabbed what looked like a sponge wrapped in small bits of rope. “With just me, it’ll take a bit longer I’m afraid. Allow me to scrub you.”

Katara nodded, and Nia dipped the strange sponge into the bath water and proceeded to give Katara’s skin a vigorous scrubbing, leaving her dark skin with a red tint.

“Now you may rise,” Nia said, setting the sponge aside and standing to grab Katara’s robe as Katara stood. Nia wrapped the robe around her and helped her out of the tub.

“What next?” Katara asked.

Nia gestured to what looked like a spa chair, and Katara sat.

The young woman spent the next hour giving Katara a pedicure and a manicure. When she was done, she did Katara’s hair in a style that Katara had seen around Capital City.

“Your clothes have arrived,” Nia said. She led Katara back to her bedroom, where they found five different outfits laid out on Katara’s bed. All of them were in the most recent Fire Nation styles, and all of them had been dyed Water Tribe blue, just as Nia had described.

“These are beautiful,” Katara said, fingering the fabric gently. “I’ve never seen silk this color.”

“There is only one dressmaker in the city who still crafts clothes for visiting dignitaries,” Nia explained. “She does exquisite work.”

Katara couldn’t help but agree. All of the outfits were beautiful, but she ended up picking a robe that wasn’t form-fitting but showed her figure that had intricate embroidery around the hem, sleeves, and collar that depicted ocean waves and various ocean-dwelling creatures. The pictures made her a bit homesick.

Nia helped Katara put on the robe, and once she’d slipped into her sandals she went to examine herself in the mirror.

She decided she looked just like a Fire Nation noble who’d gotten lost in the ocean.

“You look beautiful, Lady Katara.”

“Thank you, Nia,” Katara replied, turning to look at the young woman.

“I’ll place these other pieces of clothing in your closet once you’ve gone to dinner.”

“Excellent.”

An almost awkward silence fell over the two girls. Katara wanted to ask the girl about her family but didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, and Nia appeared to be uncomfortable with the fact that Katara paid so much attention to her. Katara figured she was used to being treated as though she were invisible.

“I’d better go if I want to be there on time,” Katara said. “Will you be here when I return?”

“Of course,” Nia said with a slight bow. “I’ll be here to help you undress.”


	16. Chapter 16

When Katara arrived at dinner, Zuko was the only one there. She found herself admiring his desire to be early to important things; Aang had never had that urgency. Even when it came to the comet he could have been considered late.

As Zuko stood to receive her, Katara gave herself a small shake. It wasn’t Zuko’s fault Aang was the only person she had to compare him to. It wasn’t his fault her brain insisted on comparing them. She walked over to Zuko and took his offered hand.

“Will it just be the three of us tonight?” she asked.

Zuko brought her hand to his lips and a tingle ran up her arm. He straightened and gave her hand a squeeze before giving it back.

“Yes,” he said, moving to pull her chair back for her and help her sit down.

After he’d gotten her settled, he leaned down from behind her and murmured in her ear.

“You look ravishing,” he breathed, sending a tingle down her spine.

“Thank you,” Katara said, interlocking her fingers to keep them from trembling as Zuko took his own seat. “You look quite handsome yourself.”

He was wearing his formal armor and robes and looked quite dashing. She still couldn’t believe they were what they were to each other. Whatever that was.

Before he could respond, a servant opened the door.

“Lady On Ji has arrived,” he said with a bow.

A young woman entered the room and funnily enough her robe was extremely similar to Katara’s, except for the fact it was red and gold instead of various shades of blue. And instead of ocean creatures, her embroidery featured dragons.

Zuko stood to receive her, just as he had with Katara, but when he helped On Ji to her chair he was much more formal about it than he had been with her.

Katara took this opportunity to study the young woman and decided she was more of a young girl. She couldn’t be more than fifteen, just like Aang, but she was quite pretty. Katara felt as though the girl were familiar to her but couldn’t quite place it.

“Thank you so much for accepting our invitation, Lady On Ji,” Zuko said as the servants began to serve the first course. “This is Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. She is helping me with this endeavor.”

On Ji looked at Katara and Katara thought she saw a glimmer of recognition in her eyes as well. Where on earth had she met this girl?

“Hello, Lady Katara,” On Ji said, inclining her head as a servant placed the final dish on the table, bowed, and dismissed himself. “I heard much about your involvement in the end of the Hundred Year War. It is my understanding you saved Fire Lord Zuko’s life during his agni kai with Princess Azula?”

“Yes, I did,” Katara said, deciding not to mention the fact it had been her fault he was hurt in the first place. “I was just glad to be able to help him.”

Zuko glanced at her but she didn’t get a chance to read his expression before he turned back to On Ji.

“So, Lady On Ji,” Zuko began as he chose a bite of his food with his chopsticks. “Tell us about yourself.”

Katara looked down at her own plate and tried to decide where to start on her expertly crafted salad while On Ji tried to decide how to answer Zuko’s question.

She was about a quarter of the way through the dish when On Ji finally spoke.

“Ever since an incident at the school I attended, I’ve been deeply interested in the true events of the Hundred Year War. I’ve spent the last two years researching as much as I can from within the Fire Nation. As I am so young my father has thus far refused to let me travel to discover anything more than I already have. What I’ve discovered has come from cross-referencing history books with information I’ve received from various people around the world. Not very many people are willing to talk to me, however.”

“What was the incident at your school?” Katara asked, something niggling at the back of her mind.

“During my first year of secondary school, we received a new student. He questioned the teacher’s lecture on the Air Nomad military and introduced my classmates and myself to various historical dance moves from the Fire Nation. It was like he was from another time.”

Everything came flooding back to Katara, including her slight jealousy at On Ji’s crush on Aang. While they had been waiting for the Day of Black Sun and hiding in the Fire Nation, Aang had attended a school in one of the towns they stopped in. They’d thrown a secret dance party for his classmates, and Aang had taught On Ji how to dance. She’d never thought their actions would have such a profound impact on her.

“That’s where I remember you from!” Katara exclaimed excitedly. “You and I were both at that secret dance party. I was one of Kuzon’s friends.”

On Ji studied Katara more closely before nodding slowly.

“Yes, I remember now. I thought I recognized you.”

“Who’s Kuzon?” Zuko asked.

“Kuzon was one of Aang’s friends from before he got frozen in ice,” Katara explained. “When we were hiding out in the Fire Nation, Aang used the name as a cover.”

“Wait, Aang?” On Ji broke in. “As in Avatar Aang?”

Katara nodded.

“I can’t believe I met the Avatar,” she said, falling back in her chair and looking off into space.

Zuko glanced at Katara and she shook her head. The formality was making her sick and she liked On Ji.

“On Ji,” Katara said, pushing her salad plate out of the way and leaning forward with her arms on the table, “we have a proposition for you. Fire Lord Zuko and I would like to start a research project focusing on the truth of the Hundred Years War leading to the construction, organization, and curation of a museum here in Capital City as well as a revampment of the curriculum used in Fire Nation schools. You have been handpicked to head this project if you choose to accept.”

On Ji raised her eyebrows.

“I’m only fifteen.”

“You’ll receive a suite here at the palace,” Zuko said, leaning forward, “your father will be more than welcome to choose your head attendant and outline her duties regarding protecting your youth. You will not be required to travel; we have contacts throughout the world we will put you in touch with. Once you have my official seal, very few will refuse you. Katara will oversee your work, meaning if you do contact one of the few who will refuse you with my seal they will most likely be more open to accepting Katara’s. You will be as safe as you possibly could be here at the palace and will be given a military escort whenever you leave the walls.”

“So I’ll be a prisoner,” On Ji said, crossing her arms. “Forced to do what you want? Not allowed to leave without military supervision?”

“No, On Ji,” Katara said gently. “Once we make this official, you will become a target for the Make the Fire Nation Great Again movement. Their goal is to convince the populace--”

“I’m familiar,” On Ji said. “Why am I not already a target? I’ve been contradicting them at every turn.”

“Your father is extremely influential and you’re young,” Zuko explained.

“Why would those facts change if I moved to the palace?” she demanded. “My father would still be influential and I would still be young.”

“Fire Lord Zuko has already been targeted,” Katara said. “As of now you are working on your own, with no influence from the royal family. If we were to make your position official and your task public, you would no longer be seen by the country as your father’s daughter. You would be a state official; your own person.”

“My original point stands. What would be in it for me? From here it sounds like you’re asking me to be a willing prisoner.”

“On Ji, we’re asking you to do what you’re already doing with many more resources at your disposal,” Zuko said. “You will receive the sources you want, including the Fire Nation’s own records, as well as an opportunity to showcase your work and hugely influence the Fire Nation’s future.”

“The attendant would be for your father’s peace of mind, and the military escort would be for your safety. Yes, it would restrict your movements, but it all depends on what you value most. Safety, or following your passion to its fullest extent,” Katara added.

On Ji looked away, and Katara wondered just how pampered she was and whether her initial impression had been wrong. She looked at Zuko who gave her a slight shrug.

“I would like some time to think about it,” On Ji said finally.

“You have three days,” Zuko said decisively. “If you decline we’ll need to move forward with finding another candidate as soon as possible.”

On Ji nodded and began to eat.

 

The rest of the dinner passed relatively peacefully. Katara learned On Ji had an older brother who had received excellent commendations in the military before the war ended, as well as a younger sister who was on her way to finishing school to curb her outlandish behavior. On Ji’s mother had studied under the dressmaker who’d crafted Katara’s clothing, which was why their robes were so similar, and her father was interested in firebending and metalworking. For some strange reason only the men in their family were firebenders, something which concerned Zuko.

“No woman in your family has ever been a firebender?” he asked once dessert had been cleared away and they were left with fresh drinks.

“None,” On Ji said. “It’s been so steeped in our ancestry the women don’t even get tested anymore.”

Katara could tell Zuko was displeased and thought she knew why. Azula had been a very accomplished firebender, and from what she remembered no one had batted an eye about her becoming Fire Lord.

Once they’d finished their refreshments, On Ji bid them good night and Zuko had one of his guards follow her home discreetly.


	17. Chapter 17

That evening, as Nia helped her undress and get into her nightclothes, Katara buzzed with excitement.

“Tomorrow is going to be great,” she found herself telling Nia as the other girl undid her robe. “I finally get to meet waterbenders from the Southern Water Tribe!”

Katara caught a glimpse of Nia nodding in the mirror.

“I can’t wait to tell them about home,” Katara continued. “It’s changed so much since they were taken. And I can’t wait to learn more about southern waterbending style. The only thing that old witch taught me was how to draw water from different sources and bloodbending. Nothing about fighting stances or moves specific to our tribe.”

Nia slipped the robe off and went to hang it.

“When are you going to show me some of your crafting?” Katara asked, distracted from her excitement by Nia’s silence.

“Whenever you’d like me to,” Nia replied, handing Katara her nightdress.

As Katara slipped it over her head and pulled her hair out of it, she frowned.

“Why are you so quiet?” she asked finally. “I thought servants were, you know, gossipy and knew everything.”

“Princess Azula was swift to punish, Lady Katara,” Nia said, looking at the ground. “We weren’t allowed to speak unless spoken to.”

Katara thought about this.

“I’m not Princess Azula,” she said. “I’m Katara. You can talk to me whenever you’d like. I know you don’t believe it yet, but I hope we can become friends.”

Nia’s eyes widened and Katara decided to shut up.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Nia,” she said.

The other girl bowed and hurried out of the room.

Katara sat on her bed and sighed, her excitement still tingling in her limbs but her chest weighed down by everything that had happened that day. She had no idea whether On Ji would accept their offer.

A soft knock came on the door connecting her room to Zuko’s, and she stood to answer it.

“I just wanted to say goodnight,” Zuko said. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Katara said, stepping back and letting the door shut.

Zuko sat on the short couch next to her bed and Katara sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and tucking her feet underneath her.

“What’s going on?” he asked, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

“Nia won’t talk to me and On Ji might not accept our offer.”

“Hmm.”

“I just want to be her friend,” Katara continued. “She’s seen me naked for goodness sakes!”

“I haven’t even gotten that privilege,” Zuko teased, tickling her side.

Katara squealed and nestled closer to him.

“No, you haven’t,” she said, smiling. “But that’s different. And you’re already my friend. This whole master-servant relationship is so confusing.”

“I wish I could empathize but I grew up with it,” Zuko said. “It was easier than I expected to fall back into it once I returned.”

“Yeah well,” Katara grumbled, “this is a huge difference from washing all the clothes in my tribe and taking care of Sokka.”

“I would hope so. You’re capable of so much more than that.”

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko’s waist and gave him a squeeze.

“Thanks, Zuko.”

“Hey, I’m here to serve,” he said kindly. “I want you to be happy and have a purpose here.”

“Why, so I won’t leave?” she teased.

“Well, you’re always free to go. But having you help me with things does have that bonus.”

Katara chuckled.

“I can’t leave the Fire Nation,” she said. “Not yet. There’s much too much to do.”

“Like?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Steal the heart of the Fire Lord?”

Zuko laughed and his breath rustled Katara’s hair.

“You’ve already accomplished that.”


	18. Chapter 18

When Nia arrived the next morning to help Katara dress for the day, Katara gave her the day off. She wanted to get ready to meet the Southern Watertribe benders her own way. Nia wasn’t familiar with Water Tribe styles yet, but mostly Katara just wanted to get herself ready to meet her people.

As she dressed, she repeated their names to herself over and over. Kita and Ronron. She tried desperately to remember stories about them, but she couldn’t. She supposed her tribe had been too diminished to remember everyone who’d been taken. This thought made her so angry she brushed her hair with a vengeance, determined to learn everything she could about these two people so when they did pass, their stories wouldn’t be forgotten.

Once Katara was satisfied with how she looked she knocked on Zuko’s door.

He didn’t answer.

She made her way to the dining hall and tried not to be miffed he hadn’t waited for her. When she got there and he wasn’t there either, she grew concerned and went to find him in his study. Once again he was missing.

Alarmed, she stopped a passing servant and asked them if they knew where Fire Lord Zuko was. The young man told her he was in the war room. Katara thanked him and hurried in that direction. When she got there, however, she stood outside the curtain and stopped to think. What could possibly have driven Zuko to the war room without telling her? Could it be something he didn’t want her to know? Another assassination attempt? A threat?

One of the guards who was standing outside the curtain had been passively watching her.

“If you’d like to go in, Fire Lord Zuko told us to allow you when you arrived,” he said, his voice muffled by his mask.

“Thank you,” Katara said.

As she swept into the room, she wondered if she’d missed a note from Zuko telling her where he was or if he just figured she’d find him eventually.

She found Zuko sitting in the Fire Lord’s seat, listening to a report from a quite frazzled guard who was dressed like he worked in a prison. When he saw Katara he gestured for her to sit in the spot next to him that was free of fire as the guard continued to report.

“When she heard the news, she lost it,” the guard was saying as Katara settled into her spot. “She managed to use bloodbending the day after the full moon and killed them.”

Katara’s heart sank into her stomach.

“Is she still in custody?” Zuko demanded.

“Yes sir,” the guard said. “She made no attempt to escape. She just didn’t want them to leave.”

“Thank you, Hanri,” Zuko said. “You may go.”

Zuko didn’t look at Katara or say anything until Hanri had left.

“Kita and Ronron are dead,” Zuko said softly. “Hama killed them when she learned they were being released. I take full responsibility for this, Katara. I’m having their bodies sent to the Southern Water Tribe where they can be buried with their people. If you want to go with them, you’re more than welcome to.”

Katara couldn’t speak. It felt as though her throat was clogged with all the unrealized excitement she’d been feeling since Zuko had told her he’d release them. She couldn’t even bring herself to move and was having a hard time breathing.

“I’m so sorry, Katara,” Zuko said. “I should have thought of this possibility, but it never occurred to me she’d be able to bloodbend after the full moon.”

The young Water Tribe girl felt very young in that moment, and very, very alone.

She nodded, stood, and left the war room.

 

On her way back to her room, she was intercepted by a servant who told her On Ji was waiting for her in one of the receiving rooms. Katara followed them numbly, hoping this would be a good distraction. The servant led her into the room and then left with a bow.

On Ji was sitting on one of the plush chairs in the room sipping a cup of tea. Today, her robe was black with gold trim and Katara thought it fitting even though white was the funeral color in the Fire Nation. Black was what her people wore to mourn.

“Good morning, Lady On Ji,” Katara said, sitting in the chair across from her. “What can I do for you?”

“I needed a bit more information before I make a decision and decided you would be the best one to talk to,” On Ji said, setting her cup down on the low table.

“I will do my best to provide you with whatever information will help you make the decision,” Katara said.

“Are you sleeping with Fire Lord Zuko?”

For the second time that morning Katara was rendered speechless.

“Why on earth would that information help you?” she demanded.

“I’ve been looking more closely into court affairs. I assumed you were here on official business from your father, but I was mistaken. You’re just here because the Fire Lord wants you to be. Additionally he’s included you in several key aspects of how the Fire Nation is being run. Which of course begs the question of why he would pick you. Leading me to suspect your relationship.”

Katara felt her cheeks flush in a mix of rage and embarrassment.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“If I’m going to become a palace official, I need to know how the court works. Whether people can be swayed by money or power. If you’re sleeping with Zuko that makes you a liability. Someone could get to him through you.”

Katara stood.

“I am not sleeping with Fire Lord Zuko,” she said icily. “If someone wanted to use me to get to him they would have quite the difficult time of it. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

She stormed out of the room without another word.

 

When she got to her room she began to feverishly pack. She would be on that airship with Kita and Ronron and she would go home to tell her father what had happened to them. How they were war heroes. How they didn’t deserve to die and it may or may not have been her fault.

Her hands hovered over the Fire Nation clothing Nia had secured for her. She wondered if it was her right to take it. Yes it had been made for her but Zuko had paid for it. After a moment’s hesitation she took the simple, everyday outfit she’d been wearing and the simplest formal outfit.

Once her clothes were packed she looked around the room, debating whether to pack her decor as well. It was at this moment Katara considered whether she would return.

On the one hand, she was very interested to see where her relationship with Zuko would go.

On the other hand, she was extremely invested in the history project.

But she couldn’t help but wonder if she was the subject of palace gossip, like On Ji’s question had seemed to imply. Zuko deserved better than to be the subject of gossip like that. He should be the subject of gossip with some Fire Nation noblewoman, not her. Suddenly she found herself questioning everything. Did she love him because she loved him, did she love him because of how he let her help people, did she even really love him? Was he just a rebound for Aang?

“I shouldn’t be here,” she whispered to herself.

Slowly, sadly, she took her tapestries off the wall and packed them as well. A voice in the back of her mind reminded her of her promise to protect Zuko, but he had been right. He was guarded 24/7 by the best trained soldiers in the Fire Nation. He didn’t need some Water Tribe peasant to protect him. Even if she was a master.

Someone knocked on the door that led to the hallway. Brushing at her eyes, Katara went to open it and found Zuko.

He tried to hug her but she stepped away from him. Surprised, he glanced around her room and his expression fell when he saw how empty it was.

“You’re not coming back, are you?”

Katara shook her head.

“Katara--”

“No, Zuko. I’m escorting Kita and Ronron home and then I’m going to stay there. You can do better than me. Thank you for hosting me for so long.”

This rendered Zuko speechless, but he composed himself as she was dragging her trunk past him.

“Please come back,” he whispered, his heart in his voice. “There is no one better for me than you.”

Katara shook her head, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

“I can’t do this anymore, Zuko. The Fire Nation is just not the place for me.”

With that, she left him in her empty room.


	19. Chapter 19

Zuko couldn’t bring himself to see her airship off. Instead he sat in his room, in the dark, staring at the floor.

He supposed she left because the Fire Nation was the reason her people were decimated. Yes, Hama was the one who’d struck the killing blow to Kita and Ronron, but it was his fault. He should have had her moved as soon as he realized she was in the same prison as them. He should have been more proactive in protecting them, perhaps going and retrieving them himself.

Maybe she left because he hadn’t told her how he felt and she was tired of waiting for him to get it together. When she’d walked away from him it was like she’d taken his heart with her.

Maybe she didn’t like having a servant and he’d been too forward with that. Maybe she was still trying to get over Aang and didn’t want to think about marriage yet. Maybe she didn’t want to think about marriage ever. Would he have still wanted her if she hadn’t wanted to get married?

Yes, he decided, his stomach roiling. He would have still wanted to be with her. He would have carried on like they were forever if it meant having her at his side.

Maybe she left because she really thought he could do better than her.

When Rin knocked softly on his door to ask what he would like for lunch, Zuko sent him away and told him to cancel all of his meetings. He just wanted to be alone.

 

No. What he wanted was Katara, but he couldn’t have her.

 

Katara, meanwhile, was sitting in between the two coffins in the cargo hold of the airship. Captain Shi had of course offered her one of the airships rooms but she’d refused. She wanted to be with her people, even if they couldn’t hear her.

“I’m so sorry this has happened to you,” she whispered, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. “I’m sorry you had freedom in your grasp and then you lost it. But I suppose now you are truly free. I don’t know how death works for anyone but the Avatar, so I could be wrong.”

This made Katara think about Aang and how he’d wanted them to be friends. He’d seemed so innocently eager for them to resume normal communications but she just hadn’t been able to bring herself to write him a letter. Those wounds were still too fresh.

She caught a glance of the Fire Nation insignia on one of the coffins and thought of Zuko. It probably wasn’t fair of her to leave him like that, but it was for the best. He’d be able to get over her in no time and move on. Maybe find a Fire Nation woman to marry and lead his country with.

Beside herself she found herself missing living at the top of that volcano. It commanded a beautiful view of the ocean, and the palace grounds were beautiful as well. She supposed the Fire Nation capital would always hold a special place in her heart, just as Omashu did. And the Northern Air Temple.

With a sigh, Katara reached out and touched the smooth material of one of the coffins.

“I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.”


	20. Letters He Never Sent

 

~~_Dear_~~ ~~_Dearest_~~ _Katara,_

_ I miss you. Every day. I miss you so much I ache every day at the sight of your empty spot in my study. _

_ I’ve moved back to my regular room. No sense in staying in the other now that you’re not a shout away. I miss you being a shout away. I’d shout now, but of course you can’t hear me. I wouldn’t want Rin to freak out, anyway. I don’t think I’ve ever shouted at him. _

_ Katara, I’m so so sorry about Kita and Ronron. I should have handled that situation so differently. I should have done anything other than what I did. I’m sorry my people took away your mother, and I’m sorry I inadvertently took away your last chance to learn about your heritage. I could understand if you don’t forgive me this time. I don’t think a life-changing trip would fix this one. _

_ Before you left you said I could do better than you. The truth is, I don’t think I can. No one in the Fire Nation truly cares about its people like you do. In some ways, you even care more than I do. I miss you reminding me why I’m leading my country. I miss you helping me. I miss your passion and your brilliance. I miss the light you brought to my life. _

_ On Ji is doing well in her new position. Her father even allowed her to come without an escort. She’s been doing exceptional research, and I wish you were here to see it. She’s uncovered so much my father and his generals kept from the Fire Nation people. Her project is going to change so much, and you aren’t here to see it. I wish you were, and I’m sorry you aren’t. You would love it. _

~~_Love_~~ ~~_Sincerely_ _,_~~

 

_ Zuko _

  
  


~~_ Hey _ ~~ _ Katara, _

_ I’ve been thinking a lot about our relationship. Do you remember the day Aang disappeared just before the comet? When Sokka was convinced Appa ate Momo and you and I talked sense into him? Looking back on it, the fact we were acting like parents amuses me. Maybe we could have been something if things had gone differently. _

_ I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. I know, I know, everyone says that, but this time it’s true. I loved Mai because I thought I was supposed to, and because I’d had a crush on her when we were kids. But what you and I  _ ~~_ have _ ~~ _ had was different. I felt like I could take on the world with you. With Mai it felt like I was taking care of her. She was always bored. You’re so interesting all the time. _

_ I don’t mean to compare you to her. None of this is coming out right. I’m just trying to say that you make me crazy in all kinds of ways, but especially the good ones. When June said we were dating part of me wished it were true. When those stupid Ember Island Players made us a thing in their play, part of me wanted it to be true. But I was technically dating Mai and I didn’t want to hurt her. Aang was also obviously besotted with you, and I kind of didn’t want to die. _

_ Do you remember when we went to find the man who killed your mother? That was when I first realized there could be something between us. You and I are so similar in so many ways, even though you didn’t do what I expected you to. You did what I did when it came to facing my father; when I redirected his lightning, I did it in a way that wouldn’t kill him. When you hugged me and said you forgave me my heart was beating a mile a minute. _

_ Every day you’ve been gone has felt like an eternity. I didn’t know how much I’d missed you after the war ended until you were here, and how I missed you then was nothing compared to how I miss you now. Yes I can get along just fine without you, but I don’t want to. I want you by my side. Always. _

_ I love you, Katara. _

_ I hope you’ll forgive me. Someday. _

 

_ Zuko _


	21. Chapter 21

“How was your trip?” Hakoda asked Suki and Sokka over dinner that evening. All of them, Hakoda, Suki, Sokka, Katara, and Aang, were gathered around the table.

“It was informative,” Sokka replied. “I was glad to see the Earth Kingdom has become more unified now that Earth King Kuei is cognizant of his leadership responsibilities. Kyoshi Island is as beautiful as ever; we even got to meet some of the young girls who are beginning their training to be Kyoshi Warriors. The Northern Water Tribe is still upset we succeeded, but were hospitable despite this. The Fire Nation was interesting to say the least.”

Katara’s hand tensed on her spoon, but she didn’t say anything.

“What was interesting about it?” Hakoda asked.

“We only got to see Zuko for a few minutes the day we got there,” Suki explained. “He didn’t look well physically and when we suggested we eat together he turned almost physically green.”

Aang glanced at Katara who was fighting the urge to jump to her feet and go to the Fire Nation. From the sounds of it, Zuko wasn’t mentally ill but physically. But the Fire Nation healers were more than competent she was sure.

“How long were you in the Fire Nation?” Aang asked, turning to Sokka.

“A week. Which was why it was odd we only saw Zuko for those few minutes. After all we’d been through together we thought he’d want to spend more time with us.”

 

Later that evening, Katara found herself knocking on Suki’s door.

The other girl opened it quickly and ushered Katara in.

“I was hoping you’d stop by,” Suki said, gesturing for Katara to take a seat on the bed. “If you hadn’t come soon I would have come to your room. I’m worried about Zuko.”

“So am I,” Katara admitted. “Your description of him wasn’t pleasant.”

“I think you should go back,” Suki said.

“The healers in the Fire Nation palace are some of the best in the world,” Katara said. “Zuko will be fine.”

“What if he isn’t? What if he dies because he’s being, I don’t know, poisoned or something? Or someone brought some disease back that might be contagious and the Fire Nation isn’t familiar with it?”

“What makes you think I can heal him if his own healers couldn’t?” Katara demanded.

“You love him.”

Katara rolled her eyes.

“That’s not how healing works, Suki.”

“It should be,” Suki said, her hands on her hips. “You love him so you wouldn’t stop looking for a solution.”

“What if I don’t love him?” Katara said. “What if I hate him?”

Suki slowly sat down in the chair beside her bed.

“Do you hate him?”

Yes and no. She hated him for not thinking through releasing Kita and Ronron. She hated him for not doing anything about Hama’s crime. But she loved his passion and drive. She loved his comforting presence and how easy it was to talk to him. She loved how he was more than willing to protect her with his life.

When Suki responded Katara was horrified to realize she’d said all of this out loud.

“Zuko screwed up with Kita and Ronron, sure, but it also wasn’t entirely his fault,” Suki reasoned. “In the first place he had no reason to believe Hama would be able to bloodbend on a day other than the full moon. In the second place how was he supposed to know she would willingly murder two of her own people? Especially because she is in jail again because she terrorized a Fire Nation town because of the war crimes the Fire Nation committed against the Southern Water Tribe.”

Now that Katara thought about it, Hama murdering Kita and Ronron didn’t make sense.

Suddenly she was filled with a horrible sinking feeling.

“I have to get to Zuko,” she said.

“Come on,” Suki said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

“You go pack your stuff,” she said, pushing Katara towards her room, “and I’ll go get Aang.”

 

Within ten minutes, Katara was throwing her bag up into Appa’s saddle and scrambling up herself as Aang lifted himself onto Appa’s head. Once Katara was settled, Aang cried, “Yip yip!” and they were off.


	22. Chapter 22

Zuko was floating in and out of consciousness. He’d been in bed for several hours; this haze had come on quickly. One moment his room was full of turtle ducks, the next his mother was sitting next to him holding a wet cloth to his forehead.

He heard voices. He couldn’t tell what they were saying, but they were familiar to him. One of them was shouting and all three were coming towards him.

“I cannot allow you in the room, Lady Katara!” one voice said, clearly agitated.

“I cannot allow you to keep me from him!” another voice replied. This was the voice that was yelling.

Katara.

Zuko desperately tried to swim out of the haze his mind had become. All at once his room was full of water; the next moment it was burning.

His bedroom door was thrown open and suddenly someone was at his side. He couldn’t believe it; she was like an angel. He reached out to touch her face, expecting his hand to go through her just like it’d gone through his mother’s face, but his fingers met skin.

“Katara,” he whispered.

“I’m here, Zuko,” she said.

 

Aang took Rin out of the room and closed the door behind them. Katara bended water out of one of her pouches and allowed it to cover her hands, drawing on the healing power she’d been refining for years. She ran her hands over Zuko’s body as he whispered.

“I… I missed you…”

She didn’t respond; her eyes were full of tears and she was trying to concentrate. Something was wrong with him but she had no idea what.

“Why… did you leave?”

Katara choked back a sob, both at his words and at her realization that Suki was right. Zuko had been poisoned.

Since she didn’t know what he was poisoned with, she set about isolating it and attempting to bend it out of his body.

 

Meanwhile, Aang was in the hallway questioning Rin.

“When did Zuko start showing symptoms?”

“The day after Lady Katara left,” Rin said dejectedly. “It started with an upset stomach.”

“You’re telling me he’s been ill for four months? What have the healers said?”

“They said there was nothing they could do because they’d never seen such an illness before. One of them sent word to the healers in Ba Sing Se to see if they could offer advice but never received a response.”

Aang dismissed Rin and sat on the floor across from Zuko’s door. He didn’t often pray, but today he found himself doing so.

 

Katara worked for hours, bending small amounts of poison out of Zuko’s body at a time and into a bowl next to her. She didn’t allow herself to be tired; if she stopped he could die and she refused to let that happen. Not before he knew how sorry she was.

Aang came in and out during this time to check on them but she barely noticed him. She thought he asked if he could help but she didn’t remember clearly. She’d been so focused on Zuko.

 

Eight hours after she’d begun, Katara was certain she’d gotten every drop of poison out of Zuko’s body. He’d passed out not long after she’d begun and she made sure he was still breathing before going and telling Aang.

Once she’d assured Aang Zuko would be fine and sent him to her old room to get some sleep, she returned to Zuko’s room and locked the door behind her.

She carefully secured the poison in a container for further study later and tried to decide what to do with herself until Zuko woke up. She found herself sorely tempted to crawl into bed next to Zuko and sleep with him, one hand on his chest to monitor his heart rate.

The benefit of this would be the ability to closely monitor him. The downside of this was that technically they were broken up and she didn’t want him to be angry with her when he woke up.

Then she remembered him whispering that he’d missed her and was filled with shame and a bit of courage. Katara climbed into the bed with him, on top of the covers. She rested her hand on his heart, made sure it was still steady, and then snuggled her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

 

When Zuko woke up, he felt better than he had in months but still not his best. He was also very aware that someone was in bed with him. He turned his head to look and almost sobbed.

Katara was so beautiful when she slept and he’d missed her so much.

 

Katara slipped into awareness when Zuko’s heart rate sped up. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her, a heartbreaking expression on his face.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey.”

“Do you want me to move?”

“No. I really don’t. In fact I’d like to hold you closer to me if you’d allow it.”

Katara nodded and he pulled his arm out from under the blanket and wrapped it around her. She laid her head on his chest, keeping her hand on his heart.

“This is going to sound really lame, but please don’t leave me again,” Zuko whispered into her hair. “I know you were mad at me, and I don’t care. I’m not angry with you and I’ve never been angry with you. Please forgive me for whatever I did.”

She gave him a gentle squeeze.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

With a contented sigh, Zuko slipped back into sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

“I think there’s a conspiracy happening here,” Katara said the next morning as they ate breakfast.

She was sitting in the chair next to his bed with a plate of food in her lap and he was sitting up in his bed leaning against the headboard with a tray over his legs.

“What do you mean?” he asked as he took a bite of eggs.

“You get poisoned the day after I leave? With a poison undetectable to Fire Nation healers? Definitely a plot to assassinate you.”

“Hmm.”

“And it also doesn’t make sense for Hama to have been the one who killed Kita and Ronron,” Katara explained. “Maybe she was coerced into doing it, maybe she was set up, but either way it doesn’t make sense for her to have done it willingly. It really feels like someone was trying to get me out of the palace so they could get to you.”

“That’s interesting,” Zuko said. “Do you have any suspects?”

“The first people who spring to mind are of course the leaders of the Make the Fire Nation Great Again movement, but Aang told me you had them in custody.”

“I do?”

Katara looked at him.

“You didn’t know?”

“Katara, I’ve been slowly dying over the past four months,” he said. “I don’t remember much.”

“I guess we can assume that information is suspect then.”

They finished their breakfasts silently, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Katara found herself feeling guilty.

As she cleared away their dishes she said, “I’m sorry I left you.”

Zuko shook his head.

“I don’t blame you. You were so excited to meet Kita and Ronron and it was terribly unfair for them to be killed just before you got to do so. It was also slightly reasonable for you to blame me because I blamed myself.”

Katara climbed into bed with Zuko and he put his arm around her.

“I’m still sorry I left.”

“I forgive you,” he said softly, turning to kiss her hair.

She moved to straddle his lap and sat on his thighs with her legs tucked underneath her. He rested his hands on her knees, an amused expression on his face.

“Well hello there,” he teased, squeezing her knee. “It seems you have me trapped. What’s your plan now?”

Katara’s heart was racing and it was hard for her to breathe. Zuko reached forward and rested his hands on her hips, his amused expression changing.

“Katara? Talk to me.”

“Zuko, I-- I love you.”

Before he could respond, she rushed to keep talking.

“I loved you before I left but I couldn’t admit it to myself until I was sitting by your bed praying I could get all of the poison out of your system in time to tell you. I don’t ever want to be without you in my life again. I stayed away because I thought you could do better than me but I don’t care about that anymore, I just want you to want me.”

Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, hugging her close with his head resting on her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair.

“I do want you,” he said. “I want you so bad it aches. Katara, marry me?”

In response, Katara pulled his head away from her chest and bent down to kiss him deeply.

“Of course I will.”

 

They stayed in each others’ arms all morning, making plans for their future. After they ate lunch Zuko felt well enough to walk, so they decided to find Aang. Zuko kept his arm around Katara, partially for support but partially to keep her close. She had her arm around his waist for the same reasons.

Aang was sitting next to the pond feeding the turtle ducks and Katara and Zuko walked up on him talking to them. The ducks, that is.

“I really hope they’re okay,” he was telling the mother duck as she snacked on the bread he threw to her. “Katara was so worried about Zuko. I was too but the look on her face made me want to track down whoever was responsible for making Zuko sick and hurt them.”

Katara was surprised by this. Aang was a self-proclaimed pacifist; he never physically hurt people if he could avoid it. She must have been a sight to see the night before if he were actually willing to hurt someone for her. She caught Zuko’s eye and saw him smiling. She didn’t doubt he was thinking something similar.

“Hey Aang,” Zuko said, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Aang spun around, accidentally overturning the bag of bread and causing the turtle ducks to jump out of the water in a mad rush to get to the crumbs. Katara hid a laugh behind her hand.

“Zuko! You’re okay!”

“Thanks to Katara,” Zuko said as Aang scrambled to his feet.

“I would hope so,” Aang said teasingly. “I came in several times when she was working and she probably didn’t know I was there.”

“Aang, we wanted to talk to you about something,” Zuko said, gesturing to the garden table set up near the pond.

As they sat, Katara began.

“Before we left the Southern Water Tribe you told me Zuko had taken the leaders of the Make the Fire Nation Great Again movement into custody and they were in jail for treason. I should have realized it then, but Zuko wouldn’t have done it like that because that’s too much like what Ozai would have done. We wanted to know where you got this information.”

“I heard it from a family of Fire Nation citizens who had moved to the former colonies just before the war ended,” Aang explained. “Apparently they still have a few family members over here and they heard it from them.”

“What was their name?” Zuko asked, leaning forward intently.

“The Sinyun family? I think it was the wife’s family back in the Fire Nation though so the name is probably different.”

“I can still track them down with that. Thanks Aang.”

“Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?”

Zuko and Katara exchanged glances and couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces.

“What?” Aang demanded.

“Zuko and I are going to get married,” Katara said.

Aang whooped and airbended himself out of his chair so hard he ended up ten feet in the air and the chair ended up across the courtyard. As he landed he was cackling.

“I’m so happy for you guys!” he cried. “When is the engagement party? When is the wedding? I love parties and this one will be the best of the year!”

Katara laughed heartily at Aang’s enthusiasm, some of which was the release of nervous energy. She’d been slightly worried about how he’d react but was glad she was wrong.

“The engagement party will be in two weeks,” Zuko said, “which gives me plenty of time to recover and Katara plenty of time to plan.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Of course,” Katara said. “We were hoping you’d be willing to round up all of our friends for us and bring them here.”

“I’m on it!” Aang cried. “This is going to be amazing!”


	24. Chapter 24

Two days later, Zuko was walking on his own and Katara was trying to decide the best way to blend Fire Nation and Water Tribe culture when Rin knocked on Zuko’s study door and stepped inside.

“Lady Katara, you have a visitor in your receiving parlor,” he said with a bow.

“Who is it?” she asked, setting down the papers she was looking at.

“A young Earth Kingdom woman by the way she’s dressed. She wouldn’t tell me her name; she wanted to speak only to you.”

Katara looked at Zuko, who shrugged.

“Thank you, Rin. I’ll be there presently.”

Rin bowed and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

“It’s probably Toph,” Katara said, standing and brushing her dress into place with her hands. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Take your time,” Zuko replied with a smile. “We’ve got the rest of our lives together now.”

She smiled, walked over to his desk, and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too.”

 

To Katara’s extreme surprise, it was Suki waiting for her, not Toph.

“Suki!” Katara said, rushing forward to give her a hug. 

As she sat on the couch next to her friend, she signaled the servant in the room to retrieve some refreshments for them. With a nod and a slight bow, they left the room.

“Why were they here?” Suki asked once the servant had closed the door behind them. “They came in after your head man let me in and didn’t say anything.”

“Sorry about that,” Katara said. “They’re probably new; I’ll speak with them later. They were supposed to ask you if you would like any refreshments and probably thought you knew that was why they were here with you.”

“Oh,” Suki said.

Katara looked at her friend more closely. She was twisting her fingers together in her lap and wouldn’t quite meet her eyes. Her dress was a very common Earth Kingdom dress; nothing like the Water Tribe garb she’d been gifted as Sokka’s betrothed or even her own personal Earth Kingdom clothing.

“Suki, what’s wrong?” Katara asked gently after a few moments of silence.

She turned to meet Katara’s eyes and she was crying.

“I can’t marry Sokka.”

Immediately Katara thought back to her observations of the couple leading up to the engagement party. She quickly realized she didn’t have many. Suki and Sokka’s relationship had developed in the deep background of Katara’s life, and this fact saddened her. She tried to remember how Suki had acted at the engagement party, but couldn’t remember anything negative. Suki had been all smiles and teasing. Maybe she’d been using that has a cover.

“Suki, talk to me,” Katara said, reaching forward to put a hand on both of Suki’s. She gently eased them apart and held one of them firmly.

“He doesn’t care about me,” Suki choked. “It’s all about how we’ll be great leaders of the Southern Water Tribe, and how we can make the tribe better, and how our kids will be amazing and smart and strong. But we’ve been together for almost four years and he doesn’t even know my mother’s name. Or met my father. He has no idea how I grew up, or even what my favorite color is.”

“Have you tried to talk to him about these things?”

Suki nodded and pressed her free hand to her mouth, closing her eyes against the tears.

Katara wasn’t surprised at this information. Her brother was quite dense and probably hadn’t thought the past was important. Everything had come up gravy for Sokka even though their mother was gone. He hadn’t seen the man who killed her, or her disfigured body even though her father had tried to keep her from seeing it. The worst thing Sokka had ever had to go through was Yue turning into the moon spirit.

The young waterbender also realized  _ she _ didn’t know these basic things about her friend. She’d never spent an extended amount of time alone with Suki even though they were going to be sisters. The longest conversation they’d had alone together was the one where Suki convinced her to go to Zuko.

“Have you told him?”

“Yes,” Suki said. “I told him, and then I left. He wouldn’t understand why; when I told him all the reasons he said we could figure all of that stuff out later. I told him it was too late and he freaked out because we’d already had our engagement party and traveled the world telling people we were getting married.”

“Sokka will be alright,” Katara said. “Even though we’ve been through a lot, he’s had it easier than I did. He doesn’t quite comprehend how negative feelings work.”

“I just want to do something worthwhile,” Suki said. “I’m not saying being the wife of the Southern Water Tribe chief wouldn’t be worthwhile, but it’s just not for me. I wish I’d realized it sooner.”

“What worthwhile thing would you like to do?”

“I want to be a warrior again,” she said longingly. “I haven’t gotten to train properly in ages. I want to protect the people I love.”

“Why did you come here?” Katara asked. “I’m sorry to say I don’t know those things about you either. Why did you come to me and not go home?”

Suki sighed.

“Honestly? When Sokka and I visited Kyoshi Island on our engagement tour, everything was different. My father had even gotten remarried without telling me. My room was dusty and cold because no one took care of it. I realized it wasn’t really my home anymore so I packed the rest of the few things I cared about and didn’t look back. I’m looking for a new start.”

“That still doesn’t answer why you came here,” Katara pointed out, giving Suki’s hand a squeeze.

“You got a new start here. The Fire Nation was the first place I thought of when I thought of somewhere I could start fresh.”

“What about the former colonies? Republic City?”

Suki shook her head.

“I’m familiar with the Earth Kingdom. I want to live in a place where I’ll be challenged, where I can learn new things and meet people who do things differently than the way I was raised.”

Katara couldn’t help but smile.

“Well to start, let’s get you out of this dress. It’s the most Earth Kingdom thing you could possibly be wearing.”


	25. Chapter 25

When it came to dressing Suki properly, the only person Katara could enlist to help was Nia. They’d had their reunion the previous day, when Nia had arrived at her door unannounced to help her dress. Somehow they’d easily fallen into their old routine even though it hadn’t existed very long. Something told Katara that Nia had missed her, but she didn’t bring it up. She’d missed the other girl’s companionship while she’d been at home. She didn’t have many friends in the Southern Water Tribe.

Once they’d had their refreshments, Katara took Suki to the room next to hers and had a servant bring her things. She summoned Nia, and while they waited for the girl to arrive they unpacked Suki’s bags.

“Why wouldn’t your father tell you he remarried?” Katara asked.

“We haven’t been close since I followed in my mother’s footsteps and became a Kyoshi Warrior,” Suki said sadly, holding up her uniform to the light. “We haven’t spoken in years. But he’s still my father; fathers should tell their children if they plan to remarry.”

Katara nodded.

“What would you like to do with these clothes?” she asked, gesturing to the primarily Earth Kingdom styled garb they were pulling out. “Are there any you’d like to keep?”

Suki began to sort through the piles of Earth Kingdom clothes while Katara went about taking out the various decorative pieces and placing them around the room.

A soft knock came, and Katara went to answer the door.

“You called, Lady Katara?” Nia asked.

“Yes,” she replied, stepping back to let the girl into the room. “I need your help finding appropriate clothing for my friend.”

Nia stepped into the room and looked Suki over while Katara shut the door and returned to what she was doing.

“May I make a recommendation?” Nia asked after a few moments of silent consideration.

“Of course,” Katara said.

“You could visit the tailor in town, the one who made your clothing. She could take your friend’s measurements herself and give you options to choose from in person.”

“That’s an excellent recommendation,” Suki said. “I’m Suki, by the way.”

Suki bowed to Nia in the traditional Earth Kingdom manner, and Nia responded in the traditional Fire Nation manner. Katara tried to remember if there were a traditional Water Tribe manner of bowing, and came up with nothing. When Water Tribe members met, they typically grabbed forearms.

“We can go into town tomorrow,” Katara said. “Zuko and I are having dinner with his generals to discuss security in the palace and the best way to figure out who may have poisoned him. But I’ll take you out to lunch after we shop.”

“That sounds great,” Suki said. “Until then I can just wear what I wore before the comet arrived. It’s still in pretty good condition.”

Suki pulled the outfit out of the bottom of one of her bags and Nia made a face.

“What is it?” Katara asked, slightly amused.

“Nothing, Lady Katara,” Nia said. “If you’ll excuse me.”

After the girl left, Katara and Suki looked at each other.

“Something tells me it’s outdated,” Suki said, looking down at the outfit.

Katara chuckled.

“We’ll get you fixed up, don’t worry.”

 

The next day, Nia helped Katara prepare for a venture into town. In the months she’d spent in the Fire Nation Katara had only ventured forth a handful of times. She was slightly familiar with the layout of the city, but wanted to look her best as now she would be venturing forth as the future wife of the Fire Lord.

“What is the wife of a Fire Lord called?” Katara asked as Nia brushed her hair out.

“What do you mean?”

“What’s their title?” Katara asked. “Zuko is Fire Lord Zuko. Will I be Fire Lady Katara?”

Nia chucked, grabbing a handful of Katara’s hair so she could brush out a tangle without harming her.

“No, you will be referred to as Princess Katara,” Nia explained.

“Interesting.”

“Your children will carry the titles of Prince and/or Princess as well.”

Katara hummed as Nia worked the brush through the tangle in quick, short strokes. Once she’d worked it out she ran the brush through the entirety of Katara’s hair one last time.

“I think you’re ready to be seen by the general populace,” Nia said. “Are you sure you don’t want your hair done up?”

“I’m sure,” Katara said as she pinned her bangs back herself. “I’ll just wear it like this. Who knows, maybe I’ll start a new trend!”

Nia chuckled behind her hand.

 

“Katara, I must insist,” Zuko said.

She, Suki, and Nia were inside the front gate of the palace wall, waiting to be let out. Apparently a guard had been told to summon Zuko when they tried to leave, as they were asked to wait and the young Fire Lord arrived in minutes.

“Zuko, we’ll be fine,” Katara said. “Suki and I are both accomplished fighters.”

Zuko put his hands on Katara’s upper arms and took a deep breath.

“Please,” he breathed. “I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. We still have no idea who did this to me. Just take a guard with you. For me.”

The look on his face melted Katara’s heart and her resolve.

“Alright,” she said.

“Thank you.”

She pulled him into a quick hug, and he gave her a quick squeeze before letting her go.

“Uli will accompany you,” Zuko said, motioning to one of the guards patrolling the outside of the palace.

He rushed to their side, a bit out of breath.

“I will guard them with my life, Fire Lord Zuko,” the guard said with a bow.

“Thank you, Uli,” Zuko said, putting a hand on the guard’s shoulder.

Zuko kissed Katara on the forehead before making his way back into the palace.

“Shall we, ladies?” Uli said, waving to the guards in charge of the gate to open them.


	26. Chapter 26

After seeing Katara, Suki, Nia, and Uli off on their shopping trip, Zuko returned to his office to find an unopened intelligence report on his desk. As he sat down to read it, he hoped it had something to do with his and Katara’s dinner meeting with his generals. They’d decided to do an investigation into the guards where the Water Tribe prisoners were being held to see if anything suspicious came up.

He broke open the seal and unrolled the scroll, scanning the lines quickly. All of the guards were clean, except one. One guard had been hired the day Zuko sent the missive to have Kita and Ronron freed. One guard had been there when they died. One guard had mysteriously disappeared after taking the news and escorting the bodies to the capital.

“Hanri,” Zuko whispered.

With a sigh, he wished the Fire Nation had done a thorough census in the last ten years. He made a note to himself to get such a thing rolling and tried to decide the best course of action for hunting Hanri down. As he did, he glanced over the copy of the interview the man had done.

What confused Zuko was the obvious mysteriousness of this person. If one were going to successfully infiltrate such a place as a prison surely they’d do more planning than the same day the reason they were infiltrating happened. If he hadn’t wanted to draw suspicion to himself, he should have at least stayed in the job longer or gotten it sooner.

Two things occurred to Zuko in that moment.

First, he and Sokka had done the exact same thing when they’d infiltrated the Boiling Rock.

Second, if Hanri had gotten the job at the prison the same day Zuko had sent to have the prisoners released, than he had to have an inside person in the palace. Or even the military.

Zuko stood and began to pace around his study. He needed to find Hanri, and he needed to find the person feeding Hanri information.

Something in the back of his mind was niggling at him, but he couldn’t bring it to the surface. It had something to do with someone’s voice, someone he knew. He found himself playing back every conversation he’d had that day, trying to figure it out.

After several minutes he gave up on this. He summoned one of his most trusted officials and had them track down more information about Hanri. Once they were gone he returned to his desk and started ironing out the details of creating a census of the Fire Nation.

 

Meanwhile, Katara, Nia, and Uli were watching Suki try on dresses. Actually Katara and Nia were watching while Uli kept watch on the door. He’d scoped the building before they entered and had been extremely professional the entire time they’d walked to the shop. Katara was getting tired of all this pomp and circumstance around her and made a promise to herself her own group of personal servants wouldn’t be so stuffy. She had a feeling she’d almost broken through to Nia.

“What do you think of this one?” Suki asked, twirling in front of the mirror.

Katara smiled, thinking of her own dress robe back at the palace, embroidered with creatures that reminded her of home. The robe Suki was wearing was similar but the embroidery was various fire creatures, including dragons. It reminded Katara of On Ji’s robe as well.

“I think you look lovely,” Huni, the famed tailor, said from her place on the floor. “If I take it in at the waist a bit it’ll be even more flattering.”

Katara stood and stepped over to Suki, pinching the fabric of the gown at the waist to visualize the change.

“I agree,” she said. “It would look much better like that.”

They ended up sending three everyday outfits and one formal one to the palace with a runner, with the promise of more once Huni made them. She even offered to design a piece specifically for Suki, who described her favorite imagery from Kyoshi Island to the older woman. Huni took some sketches on a sketchpad and had Suki approve them for embroidery patterns before they left.

“Do you feel better?” Katara teased her friend.

“Much,” Suki said. “Thank you for taking care of everything.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Katara said, looping her arm through Suki’s. “You’re my guest and you’ve been through a lot. I want you to feel welcome here.”

“I actually had a request to make of you,” Suki said, glancing down at the road.

“Oh?”

“I was wondering if there were any place for me in the palace,” Suki said. “A job I could take on, perhaps. I don’t just want to be someone who bums off the royal family and sits around doing nothing.”

“Well with the clothing we just purchased for you you wouldn’t do well as a servant,” Katara said meditatively. “I’ll have to think on the matter.”

They went to have lunch at a restaurant Zuko had mentioned to Katara.

 

Back at the palace, Zuko had compiled an initial list of what would need doing for a census and eaten his lunch in his office when his official broung him a report.

“What’d you find, Genji?” Zuko asked, shoving the census parchment aside and digging out the intelligence report he’d received that morning.

Genji bowed before sitting down in one of the chairs across from Zuko’s desk.

“We’ve suspected for a while now that the leaders of the Make the Fire Nation Great Again movement were officials loyal to Ozai as opposed to the Fire Nation itself. Everyone in the current government has been screened, but as soon as word reached us of Ozai’s defeat and you were crowned Fire Lord, three specific advisors fled the castle and haven’t been seen since. We believe Hanri to be one of these men using a false name.”

“What’s our next move?”

“I would recommend re-screening the lower level guards who work in the palace. Not all of them were employed the last time we screened for Ozai apologists, so someone might have snuck in.”

The odd feeling Zuko had earlier returned, as though he were missing something right in front of his face.

“What are the names of the three men who fled the palace?” he asked, digging around his desk for the list of palace guards.

“Getrei Tulin, Yuri Sinyun, and Kuzolon Min, the uncle of Lady On Ji.”

Zuko jotted those names down on a spare piece of parchment, which incidentally turned out to be the one he was looking for. He scanned his eyes down the names of the new hires, and when they landed on a particular one his blood ran cold. Uli Hiya, hired the day Zuko had started feeling strange. Now that he thought of it, he’d never seen Uli without his mask.

Two things clicked together in his brain in a manner that had him out of his chair in an instant.

“I have to find Katara and the others,” he said hurriedly. “Send a group of soldiers you trust after me. I’m pretty sure they’re dining at the Porcelain Hawk, but if the guard I assigned them was who I think he is they could be anywhere in the city.”

With that, Zuko was out the door.


	27. Chapter 27

After lunch, Uli suggested a palanquin ride as they’d done a considerable amount of walking that day. He assured them he would follow and be within shouting distance if needed, and Suki was intrigued that a palanquin could be ordered so readily so far from the palace proper. Once it arrived at the door of the restaurant, Uli handed them in and they were off.

“How many people can this thing hold?” Suki asked.

“Traditionally it should only hold one,” Nia said. “However, Uli seems to have recruited several particularly strong people, so three is allowed.”

Katara wished the structure had a window so they could see where they were going.

“How has the Fire Nation royalty trusted palanquin bearers so implicitly for so long?” she mused out loud. “It would be really easy to be mislead as to where you were going and get taken off course.”

“Fear,” Nia said.

“That makes sense,” Suki added. “In the past the royal family kept their servants in such fear they wouldn’t disobey.”

Nia looked away and Katara remembered the conversation they’d had about how Azula had treated Nia and her friends.

Zuko arrived at the door of the restaurant Katara, Suki, and Nia had gone to. His haste startled the man at the door but he quickly regained his composure when he realized who Zuko was.

“Table for one, sir?” he asked.

“No table,” Zuko panted. “Three women--and a soldier. Where did they go?”

“The soldier had a palanquin ordered for the women to ride,” the man explained. “He said they were headed back to the palace.

Zuko’s stomach sank. He’d run to the restaurant using the most direct route to the palace and hadn’t passed a single palanquin. They could be anywhere in the city right now.

Thankfully, the soldiers he’d ordered Genji to send weren’t far behind them. He gave them orders to round up more troops and search the city for the palanquin. They bowed to him and hurried to their task.

The young Fire Lord quelled the fear building up in his heart and paced outside the front of the restaurant, trying to figure out what he himself should do. Where would he have taken the girls?

 

“It’s taking a rather long time to get to the palace,” Nia commented.

Suki and Katara made eye contact, and Katara pulled the two of them closer to her so they could speak more quietly and still be heard.

“Where do you think they’re taking us?” Katara breathed to Nia.

“I’m not sure,” the girl whispered back. “I wasn’t paying close attention at the beginning of the ride because I simply assumed we were heading back to the palace.”

“What should we do?” Suki asked.

Katara realized the eyes of both girls were on her, expecting her to make a decision. She considered their options.

She and Suki were accomplished fighters, but they had no idea what they were up against. Obviously Uli was against them, so they had five adversaries. They also had no way of knowing which of the men were firebenders, if any.  Nia was a liability, as she had no training.

“Do you have any fighting experience?” Katara asked Nia.

Nia shook her head, her eyes wide.

“Before I left Kyoshi Island to live in the Southern Water Tribe, Ty Lee taught me some chi blocking techniques,” Suki murmured. “I could probably take out two or three pretty quickly.”

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Katara said.

 

Zuko decided the best way to try and locate the palanquin was to run across the roofs of buildings, where he could see several streets at once. It didn’t take him long to regret this decision, but he pushed through the pain caused by his still-healing limbs and focused on getting to Katara. It took him less than two hours to scour a fourth of the city, and he cursed that it wasn’t enough. He’d demanded reports from several groups who had also been searching, but they’d seen nothing.

All of a sudden, only a handful of blocks away from where Zuko was standing, a huge plume of water exploded into the air.

He whirled around and ran in that direction.

 

Suki was correct in saying she could take out two or three pretty quickly. Only moments after Katara destroyed the palanquin with Nia sticking close behind her, Suki had managed to drop the four palanquin bearers because they were in such close proximity. This left Katara and Suki facing off against Uli, who had removed his helmet.

“I knew I should have taken away your water,” the man growled. “But I didn’t want to make a scene in front of the restaurant.”

Katara glanced at their surroundings in her peripheral vision and decided they must be in a lower-income residential district. This must be a much better place to make a scene in Uli’s mind. Many dozens of citizens around to watch him take out the future Fire Princess.

Suki snuck a glance at Katara, who shook her head slightly. They would not engage directly until he did.

“I can’t believe I get to do this,” Uli crowed, taking a bending stance. “Killing the woman the Fire Lord loves in front of the citizens she wants to serve. That will send a message. The Make the Fire Nation Great Again movement is not to be trifled with! We will have none of this reeducation you’re trying to push on us! We know how the war went!”

As he spoke, Katara tried to decipher what age Uli was. He had to be as old as her father, at least. Too old and too rich and probably too sheltered to see how the war affected everyday people. Even Fire Nation citizens.

Zuko watched from a roof above, listening to Uli’s ranting. He’d expected one of his father’s inner circle to be more calm and collected, but he supposed three years in hiding and being told everything you believe about one of the most important pieces of your country’s history would drive anyone mad.

He considered intervening but didn’t want to until it was absolutely necessary. He knew Katara was more than capable of taking care of herself.

 

She felt the difference in the air as Uli began to bend. She’d felt the same crackling when Azula had attacked Zuko that final time. Uli was going to bend lightning at them.

Her brain desperately tried to remember the form for redirecting lightning. Zuko had taught it to her, but she hadn’t practiced it in a long time. She bended her water back into its pouch and took a deep breath.

 

Zuko watched in horror as Katara prepared to redirect the lightning, stepping in front of her friends. Uli was a firebending master and Katara had never done this before. Not for real. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him the first time he’d done it had been against his father, but this was different. This was Katara, and if she made a mistake she was gone.

He jumped lightly off the roof of the building.

 

Katara was more than ready to do what she needed to do, but as Uli began to strike Zuko appeared out of nowhere, catching the man’s lightning mid-air before landing it on the ground and shooting it out over Uli’s head.

She couldn’t scream; all she could do was run to Zuko’s side while Suki rushed to disarm Uli before he could recover himself. Dimly she was aware of Suki blocking Uli’s chi, but her focus was on Zuko. She rolled him onto his back and the image transported her back to the day of his agni kai against Azula.

Pushing the memories away, she bended water out of her pouch and over her hands, running the healing magic over his entire body. He had internal damage again from not being grounded when he’d caught the lightning, and coupled with the damage the poison had done that still hadn’t healed he was in really rough shape. Katara was surprised he was still breathing.

Around her, a group of guards arrived and took Uli into custody. Suki went with them to ensure Uli could be disarmed again if he came to, but Nia stayed by Katara’s side as she worked on healing Zuko.

“Is there anything I can do?” she asked.

“No,” Katara admitted. “I wish now I hadn’t destroyed the palanquin. It would be the best way to get Zuko back to the palace where he could rest on something soft.”

The door of the house nearest to them opened, and Nia made a noise in the back of her throat.

“Excuse me!” the person called.

Katara glanced at them and saw a young man, only slightly older than them, holding the door to his home open.

“You can bring Fire Lord Zuko here until you can get another palanquin here,” the man called.

“Nia who is that?” Katara asked under her breath.

“His name is Lee,” she whispered back. “I trade my figurines with him sometimes and he gives me pastries in return.”

Katara nodded and enlisted the one guard that had stayed with them to help Lee carry Zuko into the house, where they laid him out on the couch and Katara got back to work.


	28. Chapter 28

Zuko felt awful.

Worse than he’d felt when he was poisoned, and worse than he’d felt after Azula shot him.

It was worse even than his imagination of what the two things combined would feel like.

It had been a week since he’d saved Katara, Suki, and Nia. Katara had postponed their engagement party until she determined he was well enough, and sent word to Aang about what happened. She’d hired Suki as her official bodyguard and made Nia her head personal servant, enlisting her to choose a few others to help her out. She’d also taken over making the day-to-day decisions for the Fire Nation while Zuko was confined to bed.

He really didn’t deserve her.

She hadn’t allowed him to walk at all in that time, as she was determined for him to heal as well as he could before straining his body again. He’d been entertaining himself while she was away doing other things by working on the new curriculum for the schools based on the research On Ji was doing.

Katara bustled into his room after he’d eaten lunch, a bowl of fresh water in her hands.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, setting the bowl on his bedside table and pulling it closer to her.

“Awful,” he admitted as he adjusted himself in bed to be laying down.

She pulled the blanket off of him and covered her hands in the healing water.

“You’re healing quite nicely,” Katara said as she examined him. “You’ve been rolling over every few hours like I told you, so you haven’t developed any new injuries from laying in one place for a week. The damage from the poison seems to have healed in the areas of your body the lightning didn’t infiltrate. Now it seems like you’re just recovering from the lightning damage in your stomach and arms.”

She fell quiet after this analysis and hummed as she worked on him. Her voice lulled him into a drowsy state, and he welcomed the relief her work brought him.

“Are you still angry with me?” he asked.

“No,” Katara said with a sigh. “I understand why you did it. I just wish it hadn’t had to go down that way.”

“Have they gotten any information out of Uli?”

“His real name is Yuri Sinyun. He takes credit for poisoning you, killing Kita and Ronron, spreading rumors outside of the Fire Nation, and of course kidnapping me and almost killing you. He won’t give us the location of the other two leaders, though. I probably should have waited longer before destroying the palanquin. He might have taken us right to them.”

“You made the right decision, Katara,” Zuko said. “You didn’t have just yourself to think about, you also had Suki and Nia.”

She nodded and returned the water to its bowl.

Once he got sat back up against the headboard, she pushed the small table away and climbed into bed with him. He put his arm around her and she carefully leaned against him.

“When do you think I’ll be in dancing shape?” he teased softly.

“Another week, perhaps. Would you like to walk around the room?”

“I would love to.”

She watched over him as he got out of bed and led him through some basic stretches before allowing him to walk.

“You know, if the only remaining damage is in my chest I can still walk around,” Zuko pointed out as he walked in a circle around his bed.

“Sure you can walk, but you can’t do anything else. Get dressed, bend, sit in meetings for hours because for some reason the Fire Nation tradition is to sit cross-legged on the floor.”

“The Water Tribe tradition is to sit on your knees,” he countered.

“Which is just as bad.”

Zuko chuckled, which sent a small jolt of pain through him as he walked.

“You’re probably right.”

Katara grinned mischievously.

“I try to be.”


	29. Chapter 29

Finally, the day had arrived. Well, the day was tomorrow. The day their friends would arrive had arrived, however, and Nia and her new team were working feverishly to get Katara in tip-top shape so they would have less work to do the following day. The day Zuko and Katara would finally get to celebrate their engagement.

Katara had come to enjoy being scrubbed, and how that there was more than one person doing all of the work it was more enjoyable. She was working on getting the names of her new servants down and she thought she was doing well.

“Thank you for all your help, you guys,” Katara said as they were working on her feet, hands, and hair.

“You don’t have to thank us, Lady Katara,” Nia said. “It’s our job.”

“I can thank you for doing your job well, can’t I?”

Nia smiled.

After their near death experience together, Katara and Nia had finally grown closer. Nia was more than willing to give Katara the palace gossip and had shown her the various things she’d crafted. Katara had given Nia her own room in the palace, which Nia loved. Especially because she could decorate it how she pleased.

“How do your feet feel, Lady Katara?” Kuyin asked when she was finished.

“Exquisite,” Katara replied. “I hate to ruin them with shoes.”

“What about your hands, Lady Katara?” Jun asked.

“Very soft,” Katara complimented. “I couldn’t have done them better myself.”

“I’ve finished brushing your hair,” Nia said, setting the brush down on the dresser.

Nia was the only person other than herself Katara trusted with her hair. She did the best job, and when she braided it didn’t hurt. She also had a special formula to make it softer.

“Which dress would you like to wear?” Nia asked. Jun and Kuyin hastened over to the dresser to pull out her two mid-level dresses, more than suitable for receiving her friends.

“I’ll wear the blue one,” Katara said.

The three girls had her dressed in no time, and Kuyin even produced some soft slippers that wouldn’t rub Katara’s feet.

Suki met Katara as she left her room to make sure Zuko was ready.

“Are you okay with seeing Sokka again?” Katara asked as they made their way to Zuko’s room.

“It’ll be weird, but I’ll be fine,” she replied. “I’m happy here so there will only be a bit of nostalgia.”

Katara glanced at her friend, who wasn’t looking at her.

“Was Sokka’s denseness the only reason you left?”

Suki sighed.

“No. There was another reason.”

Katara waited silently for Suki to be ready to tell her.

“I think there was someone else.”

This surprised Katara. After the pain he’d gone through with Yue being engaged to someone else she had a hard time believing Sokka had done something similar to someone else. She couldn’t even imagine who it could possibly be.

“What made you think that?”

“Before our engagement party, he spent a considerable amount of time working with Toph on designing new walls for the city. Some days he didn’t even speak to me because he was spending so much time with her.”

“I thought Toph was in the Earth Kingdom teaching up until your engagement party?”

Suki shook her head, a disgusted expression on her face.

“Toph doesn’t have a school. She’s been traveling the Earth Kingdom searching for potential students but hasn’t had any luck so far. When she heard about mine and Sokka’s engagement she came to visit for a few weeks before the party itself.”

“Why would Toph lie?”

“I don’t know. Probably because she wants to feel like she’s doing something important like the rest of us. Which she is, don’t get me wrong. Spreading the art of metalbending is important. It’ll revolutionize Earth Kingdom culture. But she probably doesn’t want to feel like she’s failing.”

They arrived at Zuko’s door, which effectively ended their conversation. Katara knocked and went in, leaving Suki on guard in the hallway.

 

When Katara came in, Zuko was just finishing tying the belt on his robe.

“How do I look?” he asked her, jokingly giving her a spin.

“Dashing,” Katara teased, stepping into his arms.

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Don’t you have people to help you dress?” she asked, looking around his empty room.

“I have people to help me put on my ceremonial armor,” he said. “But I put on my everyday clothes myself.”

“Why did you insist I have a team of servants then?”

“Because women have more to do with themselves than men do. All I have to do is comb through my hair and put on a robe,” he teased.

Katara rolled her eyes at him and he felt a rush go through his belly.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”


	30. Chapter 30

Zuko, Katara, and Suki waited in the front plaza of the palace for Aang to land with the rest of their friends.

“Nervous?” Zuko asked Katara, giving her a squeeze with the arm he had around her shoulders.

“No,” she said. “I’m excited to see everyone again.”

As she spoke, Appa came into view. He landed in front of them with a huff, and as Aang and the others climbed off Katara rushed forward to give Appa a hug. He nuzzled her almost to the ground, making her chuckle.

“I see how it is,” Sokka said, his bag over his shoulder. “Appa is more important to you than your own brother.”

“Not true,” Katara replied, throwing her arms around Sokka. “I missed you.”

“Of course you did.”

Katara released Sokka and turned to Toph.

“Hey, Toph,” she said. “Do I get a hug from you?”

“Of course,” Toph said, opening her arms.

After hugging Toph, Katara turned to Aang.

“Thank you for rounding them up,” she said, pulling him into a hug.

“It wasn’t hard,” he murmured into her ear. “I found them both at the Southern Water Tribe.”

Katara pulled away from Aang, surprised, and he let her go.

“I invited others, but they wanted to come their own way,” he said to Zuko. “They should all be here tomorrow.”

“Excellent,” Zuko said. “Thank you so much for doing this, Aang.”

“Anything for my two best friends,” Aang said, giving Katara a wink.

“Let’s go have lunch,” Zuko said, offering his hand to Katara, who took it. “I asked the cooks to prepare everything I could think of.”

“Awesome!” Sokka cried.

 

After they stuffed themselves with various foods from around the world, Katara suggested they rest in the palace gardens. Everyone agreed to this, so they went.

“When’s the wedding?” Toph asked.

“Two days after the engagement party,” Katara said. “The Fire Nation doesn’t have the tradition of going on an engagement tour, and quite frankly I didn’t want to. We know all the world leaders already.”

Sokka nodded wisely, munching on some of the sweets a servant had brought them with drinks.

“We probably would have been better off not doing so as well,” Sokka said. “It was kind of a waste of time.”

Suki was immediately ruffled.

“You do realize Zuko would probably be dead if we hadn’t visited the Fire Nation on our engagement tour?” she said.

Katara glanced at Zuko, who shrugged slightly.

“I said kind of,” Sokka replied calmly.

Aang was looking from Toph to Sokka to Suki as though trying to puzzle something out.

Suki took in a deep breath and didn’t say anything in response.

Somehow they got through the rest of the day without Suki murdering Sokka, but Katara wasn’t entirely sure how. She thought it had something to do with Aang constantly cracking horrible jokes to diffuse the tension, but she also had to respect Suki’s self-control. She herself had wanted to smack Sokka a couple of times.

That evening she showed Toph, Sokka, and Aang to their rooms, dropping each of them off in turn until she was standing outside of Aang’s room with him.

“I have a question,” he said.

He wasn’t looking at her, which worried her.

“Go ahead.”

“I just want you to know I’m really happy for you and Zuko,” he began.

Then he paused, and Katara’s stomach dropped.

“I’m just finding it hard to get over my feelings for you,” he said.

“What’s your question, Aang?”

“Why are you with Zuko?”

Katara wasn’t surprised at the question; she was surprised it had taken him so long to ask it.

“I’m with Zuko because after you and I broke up I finally got a chance to be honest with myself about my feelings,” Katara said. “Leading up to the comet I began to truly enjoy Zuko. When he saved me from Azula, I thought I might have feelings for him but I buried them because he was with Mai and I knew I had feelings for you. After the war was over and we kissed, I thought my destiny might be with you. Then things started falling apart between us.”

“And we broke up.”

“Yes. And Zuko was there, but me loving him was not because I was trying to use him to get over you. It was based on everything that had happened between us before, and everything we’ve learned about each other since. We complement each other.”

“That makes sense.”

Katara wanted to give him an example, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. She was thinking about how, if he had been in Zuko’s place when they were about to be attacked, Aang would have saved her without thinking but Zuko gave her a chance to deal with it herself before Uli brought out the lightning. The two young men were very different, and she thought she and Aang could have been happy in another life.

“I’m sorry, Aang. I never wanted to hurt you.”

Aang shook his head.

“Like I said, I’m happy for you. I’m even happier now that you’ve answered my question.”

Katara nodded, still a little unsure.

“Can I have a hug?” Aang asked.

She gave him a quick hug before returning to her own room.


	31. Chapter 31

That afternoon, her team of servants scrubbed her and prepared her for the party just as they had the day before, but today she was to wear her engagement dress, the one she’d commissioned specially from Huni herself.

When Nia brought it to her, Katara’s eyes filled with tears.

“It’s perfect,” she whispered, reaching out to touch the flowing fabric.

 

“You look beautiful,” Zuko whispered in her ear as he took her hand in front of the entire Fire Nation.

“Thanks,” Katara said. “You look pretty darn good yourself.”

He flashed her a smile before they sat down at the high table.

“Have you asked anyone to be your best man?” Katara asked.

Zuko clenched his fist and cursed under his breath as the band began to play and they were served their dinner.

“I forgot about that,” he admitted.

“Well you have two days,” she teased as she picked up her chopsticks.

“Do you have anyone to stand up with you?”

“I don’t get such a person,” she said, biting into a dumpling. “You get that honor.”

“Hmm,” Zuko said as he picked up his own chopsticks and began to eat.

 

“I think I’ll ask Aang,” Zuko said later, as they were dancing.

Katara raised her eyebrows.

“I know, I know,” Zuko said. “But he’s my closest friend. The only other person I could ask would be Rin and that wouldn’t really be appropriate.”

“Fair enough.”

 

After Katara was tired of dancing, she went back to her seat at the high table to watch the festivities and figure out what her friends were up to.

Sokka and Toph were dancing, to no one’s surprise.

She looked around for Suki and couldn’t find her anywhere.

Aang was dancing with On Ji, which only slightly surprised her.

She was pleased to find none of her own jealousy returning.

She watched as the song ended and Zuko asked Aang something. They stepped to the side of the dance floor, next to the refreshment table. Katara could only assume Zuko was asking Aang to be his best man. Part of her wished she was with him because she wanted to know what Aang would say.

The conversation seemed to go well; Aang jumped up and down excitedly and threw his arms around Zuko, who was surprised but accepted it.

Katara took a sip of her tea, pleased overall but worried about Suki.

“Look at them,” Suki said, plopping down next to where Katara was sitting.

“I assume you’re talking about Sokka and Toph.”

“Of course,” she said sourly.

“I’m sorry, Suki,” Katara said.

“So am I.”


	32. Chapter 32

Because of the existence of the Make the Fire Nation Great Again movement, their wedding was extremely traditional. As such, Zuko and Katara both hated it.

They enjoyed their family and friends and the food and the dancing, but the ceremony itself, including Katara’s dress, was so traditionally Fire Nation it was a bit overwhelming for Katara. She’d been so used to blending her culture with Zuko’s the wedding felt like a joke.

“So we’ll go to the Southern Water Tribe in a few days and have a Water Tribe ceremony?” Katara said the evening after they were wed.

She was brushing her hair out, standing in his room with nothing but her underclothes on. Her Fire Nation wedding dress had been returned to its mannequin, right next to her Water Tribe one. When she’d said she’d found the perfect wedding dress, she had actually found two.

“Absolutely,” Zuko said. 

He’d finished disrobing and was waiting for her on the bed.

Katara found herself brushing her hair more than necessary out of sheer nervousness. She’d felt emboldened when she’d undressed to her underclothes, but the thought of actually climbing into bed with Zuko and doing… things… made her nervous. Her stomach churned a bit.

“Katara,” Zuko said soothingly.

She looked at him and he was holding out his hand to her. As though she were in a trance, she set her brush down on his dresser and stepped over to take his hand. He pulled her towards him gently, allowing her to climb onto the bed herself. Once she was sitting next to him he took her in his arms.

“Oh Katara,” he breathed, his breath on her skin making her shiver. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she said, feeling the blush rise up on her cheeks.

“We don’t have to do anything tonight if you’re nervous,” he said, running his hand up and down her arm. “We can wait for another time.”

Katara shook her head, her curls falling over her shoulders. She felt Zuko’s breath catch in his throat and felt the churning in her stomach calm down into a soothing warmth.

“If we put it off it will just make me more nervous,” she said. “And we won’t technically be married.”

“Thank goodness the Fire Nation did away with the tradition of the family waiting outside the door until we made love,” Zuko murmured against the skin of her shoulder.

“Yes,” she said. “Thank goodness.”

“I’m serious, Katara. If you aren’t ready for this right now, we can wait.”

“Can we just start with kissing and see where it leads?” she asked.

Zuko’s response was to kiss her shoulder. He kissed along her collarbone, and when he kissed the soft skin between her collarbones she gasped. She felt him smile as he began to kiss up her neck and across her chin until his lips fell on hers.

Slowly, she reached her arms up and around his neck. He had his hands at the small of her back, holding her close gently. The kiss deepened and Katara moved so she was straddling his lap, much like she had after she’d healed him. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her close, so close she could feel his heat. This made a small moan escape from her lips and Zuko chuckled against her mouth.

“I love you, Katara,” he whispered, running his hands up her sides.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, running her hands down his bare chest.

They made love that night slowly and gently, getting to know each other’s bodies as intimately as they could.

 

Four days later found them in the Southern Water Tribe. In Water Tribe culture, Katara was allowed a maid of honor. For this, she’d chosen Suki. Aang was once again standing up as Zuko’s best man.

For the second time, Zuko and Katara made their vows in front of everyone they loved.

During the reception, Katara was sitting contentedly at her and Zuko’s table, leaning on his shoulder, when Aang approached her.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, holding out a hand for her.

Katara looked up at Zuko, who looked at Aang.

“Only if you bring her back to me,” he warned teasingly.

“Of course, Fire Lord,” Aang said with a deep bow. “I will take the best care of your bride.”

Katara received a kiss on the head from Zuko as she took Aang’s hand. He led her onto the dance floor and put a hand on her waist, taking her hand with his other. She put her free hand on his shoulder and they danced.

“I’m so happy for you,” Aang said.

“Thank you, Aang,” Katara said, her heart warmed. She was glad they were friends again.

“And I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other,” he continued as they twirled around the dance floor.

“Oh?”

“I’ve asked On Ji’s father if I can court her.”

“That’s great!” Katara said, genuinely pleased. “You two are a cute couple.”

“Thanks,” Aang said with a huge grin on his face.

“I’m glad we’re still friends,” Katara said.

“So am I,” Aang said, his smile softening into the one he saved for her.

Katara enjoyed her dance with her best friend and was returned safely to her husband’s side.

“You look extremely attractive in that parka,” she said as she settled in next to him again.

“Good,” he said, wrapping his arm around her. “Extremely attractive is exactly what I was going for.”

 

They returned to the Fire Nation to find the Make the Fire Nation Great Again movement had lost its thunder. Zuko’s wedding, while it was to an outsider, had been the icing on the cake at convincing the populace they both cared about the Fire Nation. Katara was glad it hadn’t been for nothing.

Suki spent her days escorting Katara whenever she ventured into the city and familiarizing herself with Fire Nation culture. She spent so much time in the market she caught the eye of a young artisan who made armor. They began courting several weeks after Zuko and Katara were married.

Nia became engaged to the young man who’d opened his house to them when they’d been attacked by Uli. She assured Katara she would still be working for her, and Katara was so pleased she gave Nia three times the salary she’d been making.

Sokka and Toph were married six months after Zuko and Katara’s wedding. They’d skipped the engagement tour. Toph finally managed to track down students to learn metalbending and started her school in Republic City, close enough to the Southern Water Tribe that with airships she could return on alternate weeks.

Aang and On Ji had a long courtship but ultimately it didn’t work out between them. Katara was pleased to see Aang marry a young Air Acolyte woman who would help him preserve his culture. They were wed at the Northern Air Temple of course, but were making plans to construct a new temple in Republic City so Aang could be close enough to sit on the council.

Katara and Zuko’s first child was born a little over a year after they’d gotten married. They named their son Iroh, after Zuko’s uncle who’d passed just before the boy was born. The two went on to name their daughter Kya after Katara’s mother, and their second son Raiton.

Katara and Zuko lived a long and happy life, reeducating the people of the Fire Nation about the war and raising their children to love and honor both of their heritages. Finally, after many years of leading the Fire Nation, it came time for Zuko to retire as Fire Lord and leave the running of the nation to young Iroh. It was around this time when Aang died, so they waited for the new Avatar, who would be born into the Water Tribe.

It was only four years later when she was discovered in the Southern Water Tribe, and Katara couldn’t have been more proud.

**Author's Note:**

> As the thunder roared, her soul roared too.  
> It was loud and clear that her soul wanted you.  
> Lightning strikes in her eyes as she come to realize that  
> it's of you that she's dreamed. You are everything she  
> could ever want or need. As the rain poured down, tears  
> rolled down her face. The thought that you've been right  
> in front of her face, it took her breath away. How would  
> she ever find the right words to say? She decided to let  
> her kiss and heart do the talking. She imagined it might  
> sound something like thunder and lightning.  
> ~  
> J.L. Meraki


End file.
